Fifteen Years
by Impervious Marr
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a Totally Awesome Badass Hero. Cursed by his own Dad, King of the Britannia Kingdom, he goes off on an Epic Adventure with a Stupid Evil Sorcerer – the only one able to break that Freaking Curse. Fantasy!AU, RussiaAmerica.
1. Phasma Phasmatis

**Character(s):** Russia/America, England, mentions of Canada, Belarus and France  
**Rating:** PG for now.  
**Genre:** ... Really, really lame attempt at humor, general stuff.  
**Notes:** Uh. Light violence. Ongoing. Stupidity. xD Usage of human names, since it's a weirdo fantasy!AU and all. Dragons, swords, magic all that.  
**Summary:** Once upon a time, there was a Totally Awesome Hero. Cursed by his own Dad, Absolute Ruler of the Britannia Kingdom, he goes off on an Epic Adventure with a Stupid Evil Sorcerer – the only one able to break that Freaking Curse. Fantasy!AU, RussiaAmerica.

–

–

**Fifteen Years**, by _Impervious Marr_

–

–

Prologue –_ Phasma Phasmatis_

–

–

When the transportation spell was done, he opened his eyes to see a myriad of battle armor, swords, shields, vases and tapestries; the occasional servant or two making up the glorious entrance hall of the Britannia Castle. And the man in front of him who owned it all.

"Just shut up and don't say a word," was what greeted him first, and Ivan merely graced His Majesty with his customary amused smile. Which Arthur wanted to throw a vase at, or made him want to chuck Ivan out the window.

Or both.

"Why, I haven't said a word, comrade," Ivan replied pleasantly, and Arthur rolled his eyes, turning on his heel as the matter was presumably laid to rest. "Though it _must_ be humiliating for His Majesty himself to call upon assistance concerning matters of magic -"

With a snicker, he dodged the incoming vase, with nary a glance when it shattered on the wall behind him.

"- especially when he practices it himself. Had your hands full lately, Your Majesty?"

Arthur scowled, thick distinguishing eyebrows furrowing like caterpillars on his forehead. Ivan found the whole scene quite amusing. (_Whenever does he not?_) Instead of chucking another priceless antiquity at the taller man's head, Arthur surprised Ivan by huffing and continuing to walk - the invitation to follow.

"It is only because I am in dire need of your expertise that I do not wring your neck this time, Ivan, though I very much wish it," Arthur said tartly, waving aside the servants and the guards who scrambled to pay their respects. Ivan raised an eyebrow at this, adjusting his ever-present scarf as he easily caught up with the shorter male.

"Oh?" How intriguing. Arthur almost always never let a jab at his magic skills slide, especially without the usual three broken vases and throwing the unfortunate person into the moat. It really must be an urgent matter for the King to rein in his infamous temper.

"It is better to simply show you the problem than explain," Arthur deadpanned, stopping in front of two large double doors in which Ivan recognised vaguely as the entrance to the expansive royal library. He was suddenly struck by the thought that he hasn't been in these halls for quite a while - ten? Fifteen years?

He remembered a boisterous boy of seven summers and his quiet brother when he visited the last time...

And how annoying he was, always on the way to becoming the 'hero' and vanquishing the 'evil sorcerer'. Ivan snorted mentally; it would be amusing to know how the boy grew up.

"The problem is in here?" Ivan asked with that smile, even though the answer should be obvious, and bloody hell Arthur just wanted to pitch the infuriating man off a cliff. Why did he even -

Breathe. _Breathe._ Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and snapped out an irritated 'Yes' before moving to push the left door aside. The smell of old paper and other miscellany wafted lazily from the room and Ivan smiled absently; it reminded him of his own collections back at his domain.

_Focus, Ivan._

"Gods above know the last time you've decided to make a visit here. You remember Alfred, don't you?" Arthur commented dryly, and _that's _where Ivan remembered.

"The little would-be knight who would love nothing more than to _'strike through your heart, foul sorcerer'_?"

"Which would be my ward you are disparaging; yes." Arthur made his way into the library with quick steps and with the absence of fabric dragging on the floor; so very unlike the royals Ivan dealt with from time to time, who preferred extravagant robes, fine jewellery and dressing up like an overstuffed peacock. The king in front of him wasted no time in such trivialities; so he was dressed in simple breeches, a dark green jacket and boots worn out from constant use, though made from very fine materials.

But then again, this was the same man who expressed his temper through throwing miscellany at whatever displeased him. At least the life of a king mellowed him out enough that he wasn't throwing curses and enchantments all about; Ivan grimaced slightly at the days of his youth when the both of them were still seeking tutelage from their Master.

And he had a distant feeling that he wouldn't like this current problem very much, especially since it involved that loud boy who loved nothing more than to kick him on the shins. The only reason why Ivan put up with the maddening nuisance was because if he did anything to Arthur's _precious little boy, I will feed you to the - Alfred Fay Jones Kirkland __**get down from there right this instant!**_

At that particular incident, Ivan almost choked on his tea to keep himself from laughing when the brat was poised to jump from the North Tower's balcony, his brother panicking not too far behind. Precious little boy indeed.

"Alfred? Alfred!" Arthur called out, seemingly to nothing as his voice echoed through the room, as they reached the center - furnished with luxurious rugs, mahogany tables and comfortable chairs for the occasional bookish visitor to make full use of. They were surrounded by tall shelves filled with grimoires and tomes guaranteed to make most bibliophiles green with envy.

Arthur always did love his books. "Where is that boy?" he wondered irritably, skulking like a mother hen looking for her chicks.

Ivan situated himself on a nearby chair, letting the wood take his weight as he relaxed completely, running a hand through his cream-coloured hair as he watched Arthur peer through the shelves in search for his elusive ward.

"Maybe you could at least explain to me a little bit of what I would be dealing with, _net?_" he asked idly, voice peppered with an accent distinctive for people belonging to the North. Arthur called out for a bit more before huffing in exasperation, and then quickly sat down on the chair opposite Ivan, crossing his legs thereafter.

"Might as well; bother it." Arthur cleared his throat, shifting more comfortably. "As you are aware, there was a recent misunderstanding at the last Spring Festival involving the Eastern Throne; long story short Emperor Wang Yao wasn't too pleased with the way his daughter took offense from Alfred being -"

"Stupid?" Ivan suggested.

"- I was going to say inappropriate, but I suppose that works."

"He does have a knack for offending the poor souls in his vicinity, doesn't he?" Ivan interjected, smiling that amused smile that reminded Arthur of the fairy tale _Rumpelstiltskin_. Pleased at a joke only he knew about.

"Yes," Arthur murmured dispassionately. "Lord knows how much sense I tried beating into that boy. It hadn't occurred to me recently that it might be just more than a little comment that he made which offended the young Princess - until the Emperor decided the best way to go round and fix the whole mess was by targeting Alfred's rooms."

Ivan blinked slowly in bemusement, waiting for clarification.

"Trying to kidnap him," Arthur corrected a moment after, and Ivan's eyebrows shot up past his bangs.

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

"Alfred didn't offend the Princess by telling her a disgusting joke or making a ghastly comment about her dress," Arthur explained, and he looked as if he needed a good, long sip of one of those teas he was so fond of. "He turned down her hand in marriage."

"... Oh, dear."

"Oh dear doesn't even begin to cover it. The Princess is quite besotted with the brat and thus declared her intentions of marrying him. Not that I would have approved of the union in the first place," Arthur said dismissively, eyes narrowing at the thought of anyone running off with someone who could be called his son, "But there are other ways to turn down a marriage offer - all, I'm very sure, without having to spit out the best wine onto the fair lady's face in front of an audience."

"Oh."

"Yes."

...

...

"... I would safely assume that the dear prince didn't even bother apologizing?"

"You assume right. Cutting straight to the chase, you could say that the Princess was so humiliated by the turn of events that she immediately demanded compensation in the form of an apology - with the bonus of Alfred proposing to her."

Ivan covered his grin with his hand.

"Which you immediately refused."

"Which I immediately refused," Arthur confirmed. "Of course the Eastern Throne didn't take it too nicely, and started to take matters into their own hands. After negotiations went sour, well, the kidnapping attempts started."

_**BUGH**_

Ivan suddenly lurched sideways as something ran on to him from the right, said offender landing on his back when he was sprawled on the floor. Arthur jumped out of his seat from pure surprise.

"Ivan -"

"Foul sorcerer!" an unfamiliar voice rang out from that weight pinning him down, causing Ivan to push up from the floor and roll away, getting the pest off him, taking a crouched stance before blinking at the fool who dared tackle Ivan Braginski, Master Sorcerer of the Northern Winds.

And he looked again.

And again.

"Who are you?" was all he could manage, and the handsome young man in front of him glared expressively - bright blue eyes positively blazing behind those thinly-rimmed glasses, and golden hair like the sun; shifting when he did. He got to his feet quickly, showing off a build gained from years of hard training out in the sun, the tunic and breeches he wore only accentuating the muscles moving under all that fabric -

He didn't resemble the annoying pest Ivan dealt with fifteen years ago.

But as it was, the heavy signet ring dangling from a chain round his neck spoke loudly of his status: His Highness Alfred Fay Jones Kirkland, Crown Prince of the Britannia Kingdom, all around Nuisance of the Court and the Prick in his Ass, in the flesh.

Ivan suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to shield his shins.

"Brat?" Ivan tried, and Alfred looked as if he wanted to throw a fit, choke Ivan, or both. Instead he cleared his throat and pointed quite rudely at the older man.

"Foul sorcerer; I thought I banished you from these lands!" he declared again, and Arthur slapped his forehead. Ivan ignored this. "You have come again to terrorize our lands, have you not? Begone!"

Ivan ignored all this. All that didn't hide the fact that Ivan could very well see the tapestry hanging at the opposite wall, directly behind Alfred's translucent body. His eyes shone unnaturally, and close to his feet his edges seemed to_ blur_. All telltale signs of -

"You're a ghost," Ivan concluded plainly, and Alfred strode up to him, face as if set into a permanent scowl.

Then he drew back and gave a hard, violent kick to Ivan's shin - which didn't hurt, not really, but who liked getting kicked? Ivan grunted in displeasure, before realising something was very wrong.

Alfred, translucent - a ghost, by all intents and purposes - was able to touch him. Never mind that the 'touch' was quite violent; Alfred shouldn't have been able to do that in that state. He ignored the vexing young man in front of him to look at Arthur - only to be taken aback by the utter relief on his face.

"At least I didn't actually ended up _killing _him outright," Arthur confided, already slipping back into his usual snarky self, and Alfred made a face.

"Told ya so, Dad. I'm practically indestructible," he announced - abandoning his previous style of speech - with no small amount of confidence (_arrogance, _Ivan's mind corrected) in that announcement, and a wide grin to boot. Which promptly disappeared when he looked at Ivan, replaced instead by a sour face. "What's _he_ doing here? I thought he went to terrorize other castles since he left fifteen years ago."

"Oh, do shut up. _He,_" Arthur emphasised, pointing at Ivan who merely raised an eyebrow, "Is going to help you solve your little problem."

Alfred pouted, all ready to argue back.

"Yeah, which wouldn't have _happened_ if you just _listened _to me in the first place -"

Arthur completely ignored him, motioning at Ivan to listen.

"Well then, Ivan, it pains me to say this but I am partially responsible for this fiasco."

_"- that I like, told you, I'll be fine without you throwing an enchantment at me to keep me safe -"_

"You casted the _Phasma Phasmatis _curse," Ivan said idly, tone not one of question but of deduction.

That particular curse was a highly tedious, difficult spell to cast. It simply sent the victim into a ghostly state - physically a ghost but very much alive; it could only be reversed by a high-level mage or sorcerer. Ivan still didn't understand why the makers of the curse even bothered creating something like it.

Probably to go through walls to rob treasuries and valuable things such as that, but they never quite worked out one flaw in the creation - the victims couldn't touch anything as much as anything couldn't touch them.

Arthur grimaced when the taller man started to chuckle in amusement, waiting for him to finish before he explained again.

"Not one of my best moments, I believe. But when the kidnappings became more and more insistent I had to do _something - _and you remember how much Alfred loves to disobey orders of staying put, locking him up in his room is a much more futile effort than anything. Not to mention that I have my own royal duties to attend to, he to his own - I can't keep watch over him all the time."

"And you do not trust your own men to guard him?"

"Think of it as an added protection." Which meant that of course he trusted his knights unconditionally, but when it came to Alfred, Arthur took absolutely no chances.

Ivan made a noise at the back of his throat, crossing his arms to think.

"So you casted the spell, in order for the East to avoid laying a hand on Alfred, literally."

Arthur nodded. "Before long, the kidnappings ceased - greatly helped by the fact that the Princess soon fell in love with the Southern prince; rather anti-climatic, really. After smoothing out everything with the Emperor and our truce starting anew, I went to undo the curse - but something kept me from actually doing the deed."

"Knowing you, you would've tried everything you knew before coming to summon me, _da_?" Ivan asked, and looking at the King's expression, he guessed right. Ivan smirked.

"Sod off. You're the one with the expertise in black magic, curses and necromancy; I deal in the other half of the spectrum. Now instead of fishing for an ego boost, go find out what went wrong with the spell," Arthur snapped, though he did flush slightly from embarrassment. The odd two hundred years or so of knowing Arthur made Ivan capable of picking up the slightest signs from the king.

Ivan turned to look at the prince who was _still _ranting off into space.

"- they couldn't even do their job properly 'cause they kept on - you two aren't even listening to me!"

Such a pretty mouth really _shouldn't _be used for saying stupid things.

"Well, now you certainly know that whatever that went wrong didn't make the spell irreversible," Ivan said, giving Arthur some measure of peace. "Since he couldn't go through me."

"Yes, I bloody well noticed that."

If the spell was made to be irreversible, that meant that Alfred was very well much dead to the world - but it wasn't the case here. They simply couldn't find the right way to release Alfred from its clutches. Ivan's long experience with dealing with the Dark Arts have simply made his whole body into a sort of spell neutralizer - almost half of curse effects wouldn't work on him unless they were permanent.

Thus Arthur's relief.

Though he never realised that the _Phasma Phasmatis _curse wouldn't have any effect on him. Ivan could only remember he came upon a few cases in which the curse was casted - not more than three - and in all of them, he never touched the victim, so he never knew if his body nullified the curse.

To get to the point, Ivan was possibly the only one in the world at the moment who could pitch Alfred over the window right now, and Ivan was the only one who Alfred could do the same.

Alfred looked thrown as a sudden thought occurred to him. "Hey - I could tackle and kick you just now! Why's that!"

And apparently that relief went down the drain as Arthur muttered a long oath about Alfred's blatant stupidity. Ivan couldn't resist a jab.

"You haven't grown very well in the brain department, have you, brat?"

"Shut up! I'm pretty sure it's just one of your evil sorcerer tricks!"

Ivan rolled his eyes and walked up to the prince, who tensed immediately at the approach, about to speak his mind again before Ivan gave him a Look to shut his mouth. _Pretty indeed, when not saying stupid things._ He promptly took off his gloves and held out his hands, noticing the prince being half a head shorter than he was.

"Now give me your hands and stay still."

"Why would -"

Ivan grabbed them anyway and held them tightly, closing his eyes as he spoke in the language all magic users were familiar with - short, lilting syllables which Alfred never found the patience to appreciate - and soon he opened his eyes again, violet irises flashing as the magic washed over the both of them.

Alfred shuddered, unable to look away.

"Well, the magic signatures all point back to you, Your Majesty," Ivan started, tilting his head as his mouth shaped into a frown. "That's strange. There's one which isn't your work."

Arthur looked insulted - he had to be, he took extra precautions even if he was a mage with the status of a Master. There were only a handful of magic users in the realm who had the power to assume such a title - Arthur and Ivan were one of them, taught by the same mage.

"What? That can't be; I made sure all spellwork was mine when I weaved it. I even checked Alfred myself earlier and everything points back to me."

"Well, it isn't the case here... Or maybe you did the casting just fine, because this looks like it was applied right after Alfred became a ghost. The signature looks familiar..." Ivan looked straight into Alfred's own eyes.

"S-Stop staring at me like that!"

Ivan's eyes snapped open in alarm, something not usually seen on the calm, composed man. Alfred protested when his hands were clamped down suddenly. "Of course it should look familiar - that is Nataliya's work." Fear crawled up in his stomach.

Alfred cocked an eyebrow. "Who the hell is that?"

Arthur almost choked.

"You have got to be kidding me -"

"I would not joke about my own sister, comrade," Ivan said dryly, releasing Alfred's hands and turning to look at Arthur. "She is obviously preventing you from reversing the spell. And I think with the case of me being able to touch Alfred is not because I am impervious to the spell effects; it would likely because she wanted this to happen."

"Why in the bloody hell would she want to do that?! Alfred has nothing to do with her."

Ivan chewed the inside of his cheek in thought. "I can safely assume that she knew you would call upon me to work out what was going on," he slowly spoke, and then shook his head. "And since I am the only one who could touch Alfred, and also since she is my sister, she would assume you would send me off to deal with her? She knew how much work I did to avoid her."

"You mean you _still _hadn't worked out the whole marriage thing with her?" Arthur squawked indignantly, and Ivan had to surrender a sheepish smile. "Because of your - your - inability to settle your sister's incestous feelings for you I almost thought that my son was dead because of me!?"

"... Should I answer that?"

Arthur cursed loudly. "You bloody - you, are going to settle things with her _right this instant _and I'm not going to hear another word from you until you get her to reverse whatever she did to Alfred, _do you understand -_"

"You have gone insane, da!? That is exactly what she is planning! She would order me to marry her before she would even do that -"

"Then that's _your problem -_"

"I am _not _about to marry my own sister because of your -"

"Will the both of you _**shut the hell up!**_" Alfred exploded, throwing his arms up in the air. He rounded up on Ivan who looked surprised at the sudden burst of emotion. "Look! From what I heard, you've got a crazy sister who thinks messing with my curse is an invitation to invite you over to her house for you to get married - okay that's weird -"

Ivan distantly thought Alfred looked like an annoyed puppy, but couldn't say a word when Alfred turned to his father figure next.

"And Dad, look, you're the one who actually casted that curse in the first place; but look at it this way okay, _I'm _the one who's turned into the ghost and not _you old people_!"

"We're not old!" Ivan and Arthur snapped together, and Alfred snorted.

"Yeah, sure, three hundred years is so _not _old, maybe it's just me." Alfred rolled his eyes. "Whatever! Just see here, okay. I don't wanna stay as a freaking ghost for the rest of my life, so will you guys just _do something about it?_"

"Like I said earlier, _Ivan _here would have to go and work things out with his own sister -"

"I repeat, I will _not _go and ask Nataliya - it's all up to you, Arthur, I will not be a part of this."

"Bloody hell, Ivan - you're the one who unintentionally created this mess, so you are very much a part of it - you should fix it instead of running away the whole time. And I highly doubt she would listen to me anyway."

Ivan bared his teeth. "Well then, if that's the case, Alfred would have to come along with me."

Both the king and the prince squawked.

"What!?"

"What!"

"In case you are forgetting, Arthur, she would have to be present to undo what she did, especially for such a high-level interference spell; unless you want Alfred to die, _net?_ You ask me to sort things out with her, fine; but I will not play errand boy to your wishes and fetch her here."

Arthur started to speak, but fell silent. Alfred, on the other hand, wouldn't take it _lyin' down god damn it!_

"Like _hell _I would go with you!"

"Oh? But I thought you wanted to be human again, little Alfred," Ivan taunted, and Alfred growled, tackling him - sending both of them down on the floor into a fist fight.

"I'm - not - little anymore you _bastard -_"

Arthur ignored the commotion, face set into a frown. Ivan was right - as much as Arthur could bother Ivan to undo what he caused, Ivan probably would only agree to it just because it involved Alfred; not more than that, certainly not making the painstaking journey to Nataliya's realm and back only because Arthur wouldn't let Alfred go with him.

It would save more time anyway if Alfred was brought along.

And Lord knows how much the castle needed a break from the prince's overbearing presence - every week or so a new incident came up, all of them pointing back to the playful Crown Prince. Some adventuring would do the young man some good, would it not? 'Twas really his fault for making Alfred so oblivious to the world outside.

Not to mention Ivan wouldn't let anything happen to Alfred - Arthur was sure of it. He would flay him alive otherwise.

"I suppose... It would be best if you brought him along," Arthur started, giving in, and then jerked his head up at the sound of more struggling. "Oh will the both of you - _**Alfred!**_"

Alfred panted, hands pinned firmly above his head as Ivan loomed over him, smirking.

"Get off me," Alfred demanded breathlessly, eyes bright with anger.

"Only if you would stop with that infuriating habit of yours of picking fights; you should choose them carefully, little Alfred," Ivan sneered, the threat as dangerous as he meant it to be. Alfred gritted his teeth and jerked, but the hold on his wrists wouldn't budge. Ivan was at least a good deal more heavy than he was, if the man's sheer size was anything to judge by.

He bit his lower lip in frustration. "I -"

And as quickly as that, the weight above him disappeared as Arthur growled, kicking the sorcerer aside - absolutely furious as he launched into a long tirade of _How Dare You Touch My Boy_ interspersed with a great deal of _If I Ever See You Do That Again I Would_ that Alfred watched with great fascination, because Ivan looked so relaxed and... Normal even in the face of Arthur's infamous temper (much worse now that it involved one of his sons).

No. He wasn't admiring that Evil Sorcerer.

It was just that no one... Yeah. And... Yeah.

"Alfred," Arthur called, causing the prince to look up in surprise. He usually took up a longer time to dish out verbal punishment to whatever offended him. "As much as it pains me to say this, go get ready - you're going with him."

Alfred's eyes ballooned out of proportion.

"You've gotta be kidding me -"

"_Alfred_," he repeated, a bit more sharply, and that was when he knew when to stop.

Well, just because he knew it doesn't mean that he _would._ "B-But you never let me go out of the city proper unless you're coming along -"

"I know, but I won't be going with you. Your brother isn't back yet from his studies so unfortunately I would have to stay - a kingdom can't go unsupervised without its king. Anyway, didn't you recently turn twenty one?"

Alfred brightened up at the prospect of travelling outside the kingdom without his guardian's supervision - something had always been hoping for since his 21st birthday came to pass, before this whole mixup with the Eastern Throne happened.

Matthew, his younger brother by only a few minutes was an exception to this; excelling in his magical studies, he was only able to travel out of the country to resume them after a great deal of arguing - both he and Alfred teamed up against their guardian - and also after Arthur made _absolutely sure _that the Master who was teaching Matthew was trustworthy.

He lamented from time to time how Matthew decided on elemental magic as his major, because if he followed in Arthur's footsteps as a light magic user Arthur would've been able to tutor Matthew himself.

Still, the king was proud at how quickly his ward was able to apply for apprenticeship under a Master at a young age of seventeen summers. He's been gone for four years now, only coming to visit during Alfred's and his shared birthdays and the Summer Festivals.

Finally, the chance to travel outside without the stuffiness of being a royal! Alfred grinned brilliantly - before remembering who _exactly _he had to travel with.

"Do I _really _have to go with Him?" Alfred whined, jerking his thumb at His direction. Ivan rolled his eyes - Arthur, on the other hand, clearly looked uncomfortable with the next words he said.

"Well. If I had to pick one person who I trust to watch over you other than myself - I am speaking this in comparison to everyone else I've met - Ivan would be the first choice."

Oh.

Wow.

Alfred blinked at the easy admission, before remembering that Arthur and Ivan were apprentices to the same Master give or take close to a hundred years. _That... Explains it._

"Though if he _does _lay an inappropriate hand on you, _do _tell, Alfred," Arthur said sweetly, while Ivan held up both of his hands in defense, returning the smile.

"Why, I wouldn't _dream _of it, comrade."

Alfred scowled, crossing his arms. "Like you would even get close, stupid sorcerer."

"How funny - I certainly saw nothing of the sort when I pinned you down earlier, _da?_" Ivan purred, and Alfred cursed loudly, moving to kick him on the shins again.

Arthur only sighed, moving to make the proper arrangements, and along the way, trying to convince himself that it wasn't a bad idea.

--

--

"This is a bad idea," Alfred said faintly, looking at the giant... Lizard... Thing in front of him, where Ivan was oh-so-calmly preparing everything he needed for the trip, which wasn't really all that much. One plus of being a ghost was that Alfred didn't really need anything physically; he simply stayed in the state of when the curse was put upon him. No hygenic needs to attend to, no feeling hungry, just... Nothing.

It wasn't as if he hadn't seen dragons before, in his life. Oh, sure, in the pictures, the tapestries, the illustrations in the books, and far, far away when Arthur didn't even let him get close to smell that brimstone-like breath of a very real, very vicious, very _chained-down _Fire Breathing Dragon.

This? This was a 17-foot tall scaly black horned winged monster with sharp looking teeth that looked as if it wanted to dig itself in your flesh if you even looked at it funny; currently absent of the usual chains which prevented it from, you know, wreaking _havoc._

Alfred wasn't a coward, of course he wasn't. Sometimes even heroes needed a little bit of time to adjust being stared down by gigantic reptilian eyes, you know? Alfred returned the gaze as valiantly as he could before looking back at Ivan, barely keeping his voice from reaching an octave higher.

"You _sure_ he's not going to eat me?"

"Scared, little Alfred?"

"For the last time I'm _not _little, and I'm definitely _not _scared!" Alfred shouted hotly, before the head of that - that dragon swung down to look at him closely and _oh god I can smell that brimstone - actually, it kinda smells like someone just passed -_ "_**Oh my god oh my god oh my god**_ -"

Ivan jerked his head up from where he was double checking the knots of the knapsacks, to be greeted with a sight that made him throw his head back - and laugh. Loudly.

"He - hah - certainly likes you, brat."

Alfred sputtered, wiping off the slobber off of himself. "He just - _licked me! _What the hell! Was he tasting me or something!? And how the hell could he lick me in the first place anyway - _ewwww stop that you stupid dragon_ -"

"Oh, they're magically impervious, so the ghostly effect would not work on dragons," Ivan explained after calming down, with that amused smile as Alfred was assaulted again. "Think of dragons as cats. Just as crafty, just as affectionate, only a hundred times larger and more scaly."

"... That is _so not _the mental image I need right now," Alfred groaned, as the dragon proceeded to get more 'affectionate' with him - _god that sounds wrong._ "Why're we taking a dragon anyway?"

"Because it is faster than riding a horse, don't you think so?" Ivan asked idly, but continued without waiting for Alfred's input. "They are also one of the few creatures you are able to ride on, seeing that you're a ghost and everything."

"Oh. Uh, right, I knew that," Alfred mumbled, embarrassed - why does he always have to look so _stupid _in front of Ivan? Absolutely aggravating, that. He was on the floor - which he didn't even touch, actually, since ghosts were usually an inch above the ground - letting the dragon nudge against him as he petted the long snout, already getting used to the touches.

Mattie would be laughing if he was here right now, seeing his older twin deal with the scaly thing. Alfred suddenly missed him terribly. "So when are we leaving?"

"Soon, my prince," Ivan dictated with a mocking tone, busy with some of the straps, and Alfred flushed. "Just waiting for His Majesty to see us off."

"About _time _those blundering fools let me off," Arthur suddenly said, appearing from the western entrance of the vast courtyard with an irritated look on his face. "Honestly, this kingdom would be in ruins if I'm not around to run it. I would've thought my own Court would be more competent than that."

"They are merely intimidated by your presence, Your Majesty," Ivan murmured, smiling serenely. "I'm sure they are very capable of doing their work, but in fear of making a mistake around you they falter more than if you aren't watching over them like a hawk."

"I would've thought fifty years of being around me would be time enough to adjust. Alfred? What are you _doing_ down there?"

"The dragon's mauling me," Alfred deadpanned, and the dragon seemed to protest to that, nudging against him harder than necessary. "Ow!"

"Don't be silly, now get up. I spent all night looking through Ivan's records for this," Arthur muttered, and waited for Alfred to be on his feet before embracing him.

"D-Dad? How come you can -"

"Ivan found a spell how to temporarily let me touch you, but it wouldn't last for long." Alfred looked back at the sorcerer in surprise, before Arthur suddenly smiled at him, patting him on the back. "You've grown well. And even if both of us aren't blood related, I'm happy you've treated me as your father since you came to be with me - in all the years I considered you as a son."

Alfred blinked, eyes bright, before looking away, laughing awkwardly. "Y-Yeah, of course! I know that."

Arthur shifted his gaze to fix on his long-time friend.

Ivan went to guide Alfred to the dragon, right after Arthur's arms went through Alfred's body, a sign that the spell he used had worn off. The two magic users clasped their hands in a silent oath as Alfred watched, only able to wonder what they exchanged to each other.

_Take care of him._

_I will._

Arthur watched as Alfred quickly got on the dragon as if he rode one before - simply pure talent; the young man was just as extraordinary as his brother, but only in different aspects.

"Let's take off, little Alfred."

"Shut up."

He never really got this emotional, not really. Twenty years would seem like such a short time for someone with his kind of lifespan. But twenty years of taking care of a bratty boy who did nothing but worm his way into his heart - well. He was entitled to some sort of attachment, wasn't he?

The feeling of loss was just as empty as the day when he watched Matthew go. He knew it wasn't as if he would never see them again, but...

Never let it be known that he was so sentimental about these things. Francis would surely laugh at him, would he not? Arthur watched again, this time bracing himself for the force of the wind coming from the dragon, who spread its wings high - and then bringing it down in one fell swoop as it leaped into the air.

Alfred screamed - in delight, Arthur noticed, snorting. Figures Alfred would adore flying. He watched for a bit more as the dragon disappeared into the clouds, before smiling and waving goodbye.

Then he promptly scowled at the subjects gawking at him from the sidelines.

"What, haven't seen your King smile before? Get back to your work!" he barked, and the servants and the ministers scrambled around the courtyard to avoid flying vases or a trip to the moat.

–

–

tbc

–

–

A/N: -cough- I like Hetalia. ._. Sorry, guys. Well, in other news, I'm writing For You chapter four? ;_; -cough- I'm really sick la la la Why is it that when I post up a fanfic it's when I'm really sick? Gosh.

If you're wondering, Phasma Phasmatis means _ghost _in Latin. LOL. spelling/grammar mistakes here and there, ah, I don't have a beta so. Sorry guys.

Any more questions? Read and review! :D This is probably gonna be a five-parter. Nothing too long.


	2. Will

**Character(s):** Russia/America, England, mentions of Canada, Belarus and France

**Rating: **PG for now.

**Genre:** ... Really, really lame attempt at humor, general stuff.

**Notes: **Uh. Light violence. Ongoing. Stupidity. xD Usage of human names, since it's a weirdo fantasy!AU and all. Dragons, swords, magic all that.

**Summary: **Once upon a time, there was a Totally Awesome Hero. Cursed by his own Dad, Absolute Ruler of the Britannia Kingdom, he goes off on an Epic Adventure with a Stupid Evil Sorcerer – the only one able to break that Freaking Curse. Fantasy!AU, RussiaAmerica.

**A/N:** You guys are _whoah, _I tell you. _Whoah._ I can't thank you enough for the support. I just hope that this chapter won't disappoint ._.

And yeah, it's long. And the plot's just getting started. o.o

Love you guys! Read and review, please.

–

–

**Fifteen Years**, by _Impervious Marr_

--

--

Chapter One - _Will_

--

--

She held the ribbon tightly in her hand, a determined expression set in her face. This was the duty given to her, and she was sure of it, because it was her beloved brother who needed this right now, needed her not to _fail._

And she will _not_.

Her footsteps were like whispers as she left nothing behind.

--

--

Ivan had the sudden feeling that, if the confrontation with his _beloved _little sister didn't kill him, the journey certainly would. He still hasn't decided yet whether it would be the _task _of taking care of Alfred, or the prince himself.

"This is _so - freaking - awesome!_"

"Would you _stop_ screaming in my ear, brat?" Ivan said, raising his voice since they were still gaining height - once they reached cruising speed, it wouldn't be this noisy. He choked when Alfred grabbed onto his neck a little _too _tightly, when the young man - boy, really - slipped a bit to the side. _He acts like a child, _Ivan thought idly, _might as well call him one._

"Whoah, that was close," Alfred let out in relief, before he noticed Ivan's strangled sounds. He immediately let go - "Oh, jeez, man - sorry -" - before realising that was a very, _very, _bad idea, especially when the dragon made a sudden jerk that threw him out the seat. "_**Shit -**_**"**

Ivan grabbed Alfred's arm, making a harsh tug, and in one motion he had the prince scrambling for purchase in front of him. "Be _careful_ -" he started with an admonishing tone, and was reminded sorely on how he didn't like babysitting - Alfred grabbed the main strap on the front, throwing himself down flat on the dragon's back. He started to breathe in, out, in, _out, _before shakily speaking;

"H-Holy _shit._ I just got thrown outta the seat and there was a jerk and _whoahhh._" Alfred gulped visibly, then grinned a crazy grin. "But that was like so _cool._ Holy shit."

_... What in the world __**is this child!?**_

Alfred looked behind him, eyes unnaturally bright, those edges blurring; he saw the incredulous look on Ivan's face, and then laughed. "You probably think I'm crazy, huh? 'Totally don't blame you." Alfred got up, traces of fear from his system as if suddenly wiped out as he peered over the dragon's back to look at the world below.

"You've given me reason to think that way, yes." The winds were starting to quiet as the dragon cruised lazily, now, moving in a steady speed. Assured that the dragon wouldn't make anymore sudden moves, Ivan released his hold on the boy in front of him, where it was previously on his arm. Then he moved to be more comfortable on the seat he was in. "Keep a hold on those straps, little prince, I enchanted them to let you hold them."

"Oh." In a second, Alfred realised the things he held - the seat he was on - and blinked. He was right. "How come you can do that while Dad can't?"

"I specialise in the Dark Arts, as you call it - and _no, _that _does not _make me an Evil Sorcerer - the dark side of charms, curses; the Knowledge of the Dead and the Otherworld - the realm of the ghosts, if you will. I am not too bad at other magicks, I am merely more proficient in this aspect."

"Is that why Mattie's an elemental-type and Dad's a paladin-type?"

"The Holy Books, light magic, enchantments - yes."

"Awesome." Alfred kept a hold on the leather again as he peered over the dragon's shoulder to the vast expanse of land below - then back, as the castle seemed to be smaller and smaller the farther they went away.

"You are not scared?"

"I'm not; I'm just not used to it," Alfred huffed, but was too busy admiring the view to actually be irked. Ivan was reminded of a child again when those eyes shone with excitement. _A new toy for his birthday._ "I didn't know you could actually _ride_ a dragon as a means of transportation. I've never seen anyone do it before."

"Dragons aren't all that willing to be used like horses," Ivan explained, and the dragon they were on blew smoke rings, as if in agreement - as if it understood, Alfred thought oddly. Ivan fully well knew that it could. "You could say I was quite lucky to have stumbled upon this one. They are usually very picky to those they choose to befriend."

Alfred patted the scaly back of the oversized lizard, grinning when it crooned in approval. "I can't see why anybody wouldn't wanna ride a dragon. They're so _cool._"

"Mostly because dragons would not simply let _anyone _ride them. I'm quite surprised he has taken such a liking to you."

Ivan was more impressed than he let on - this was the first time he had actually seen such a thing. Even when he first met Ailel, the dragon was as wary as he was with him - it had taken a while for the creature to get used to Ivan's presence. Alfred was obviously made up of more than he seemed - more than just the overbearing prince who made inappropriate comments to infuriate would-be suitors.

_Very_ interesting.

"Yeah, well, creatures seem to like me more than usual," Alfred confided, shrugging. "Ain't that right, Beef?"

The dragon... Chirped, no better word for it really, and Ivan had the sudden urge to let his palm meet with his face. He allowed it.

"... You named it _Beef._"

_**Beef. **__Of all the names to have graced the heavens and beyond -_

_Wait. No._

_I should've expected it._

He suddenly uttered an oath - it wasn't helping.

"Duh. Why wouldn't I? He probably likes pickin' off cows in the plains anyway. A cool Hero needs a Valiant Steed, of course. Such a sweetheart, aren'tcha, boy? See? Totally likes me," Alfred said proudly, when the dragon made that peculiar chirping sound again. Ivan snorted, poorly repressing a chuckle, and Alfred flushed. "What?"

"You are very amusing, brat."

Alfred scowled. "Give me a break with all that brat bullshit! I'm totally a grown-up now, okay?"

"You certainly do not act like one." Ivan smirked, falling easily into the old routine of bantering with the boy - even fifteen years ago, he wouldn't give up that easily. It was a bit boring when everyone around you was afraid of you or treated you as if you were some reverent, high being about to bestow a word or two of solemn wisdom. His large size simply contributed to the matter.

Alfred wasn't like that. He wasn't afraid of him - instead, he proved to be the best form of entertainment there was when he was lounging around in Arthur's castle with nothing to do - the kicking of the shins an exception, of course.

"You - I just -" Alfred growled low in his throat, a sound that was remarkably similar to the way Ailel would sound when he was in one of his moods. "Stop _calling me that!"_

"Well it wouldn't be fair if you called me Foul Sorcerer if I can't call you Nuisance, would it?" Ivan replied idly, and Alfred pursed his mouth, eyebrows furrowing.

"I - but that's - well, fine. What the hell should I call you, then? Ivan? Braginski? Sorcerer who's gone for fifteen years?"

Ivan cocked an eyebrow. It was strange that Alfred knew about Ivan's last name - though Arthur would've probably told the boy. And also...

"I hadn't realised how important my departure was that you would refer to it every chance you get. But to answer your question, I suppose Ivan would do."

Alfred opened his mouth, before shutting it. "'Kay. Fine. Ivan. Er..."

He scratched his cheek in thought as he scrambled on what to say, before Ivan realised something.

"You haven't actually thought this far, have you?" he inquired, amused, and the flush on Alfred's face proved it.

"Shut up," Alfred grumbled. "I guess you can call me Alfred if you like, since you're not calling me brat anymore."

"Oh, no. I'd rather call you Pest."

The blond in front of him glared furiously, before it melted into an impassive face - soon Alfred turned his back on the sorcerer, obviously sulking.

"It does not suit you? How about Hellion?"

Oh, Alfred was getting good at ignoring him. Ivan laughed, before sobering up, realising that he was probably having too much fun at Alfred's expense.

"All right then, stop sulking - I'll call you _Rytsar._"

"What's that?" Alfred asked warily, eyes peering above his shoulder.

"It is for me to know but for you to find out," Ivan said cryptically, with that irritating smile, and Alfred raised up a hand in warning. "I swear it though, it is nothing related to 'brat'."

"Yeah, right."

"I vow upon Ailel, little prince."

"Who's that?" Alfred asked, cocking his head to the side, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Ivan grinned.

"My long time companion."

Alfred squawked. "No _**way!**_ Like an old man like you can - like - yeah _right._ I totally don't believe it. You're lying. You're smiling that stupid smile again that means you're having too much fun making fun of me so seriously, you suck."

"I am not lying. Ailel is the name of the dragon." Ivan avoided the punch to his face because of loads of practice from dodging Arthur's attacks. "Watch that temper, _rytsar._"

"I have a feeling that I might just kill you before this whole thing is over," Alfred grumbled, then puffed out his cheeks in exasperation. "And that's not his name, genius. It's _Beef._"

"... This is _my _dragon,if I remember correctly, da? Thus his name is _Ailel_."

"_Beef._"

"_Ailel_. It's not that hard to say, little prince."

"It's _Beef! _Even Beef agrees with me! Right, Beef? Right?"

The dragon obviously wished to take sides with the younger of the two, since he bobbed his head up and down in approval as it dipped a bit before readjusting its height. The clouds seemed to part as they sailed through without obstacle.

"Hush, dragon. And I am not getting into childish fights with you," Ivan murmured, and Alfred laughed.

"So where are we going?"

"My old castle, situated in the northernmost part of _Sibir' _- my sister took up residence in there not more than fifty years ago. I would say those are her headquarters, I believe..."

"The North of the _North? _Holy. And what kinda headquarters you talkin' about? _Central Intelligence Agency for the Capture of Ivan Braginski_?" Alfred asked sarcastically, snorting, before blinking at Ivan's surprised expression.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"... Holy _shit._ She really is obsessed over ya." Alfred shook his head in sympathy, before a sudden thought came to him. "And uh - if we're supposed to go North, mind telling me why we're heading _South?_"

"Hm, that. I was planning to surprise you by saying that you're being kidnapped. Well, no," Ivan corrected, chuckling at Alfred's imitation of a goldfish out of water, "We have to travel South, one large round to the East and then only North - we're making a detour to avoid the _Terrahae _Peaks and the _Abandonar_. The blizzards and sandstorms during this time of the year are too vicious for Ailel to weather through. Never mind the passengers on board."

"Okay," Alfred said, not pursuing the matter like Ivan thought he would.

"Not going to argue with me, br - _rytsar?_"

"Unfortunately, I'm not stupid," Alfred said, rolling his eyes. Then he shrugged. "I'm not gonna argue about something every single freakin' person warned me about before I even went on this journey. Anyway, you're steering the dragon, so like." Even so, there was a glint of mischief in those eyes, and Ivan made sure to tighten his hold on the reins of the dragon. "Are we stopping anytime soon?"

"I imagine not," Ivan intoned, before looking to the distance. "Still a few more hours to go, judging from the way the wheat fields are giving way to grazing pastures... Soon we'll be out of the kingdom, passing by a few villages here and there, before coming across the river which borders Britannia and the _Deutsch _Territory. Since I haven't exactly travelled by dragon for a long while, I gather it would be a full three days journey before we even arrive at the Southern Palace, accounting for various stops and such."

"Oh hey, you mean Uncle Antonio's place? Sweet! I haven't been there in _ages._ You think I can get, uh, what's it called? Pasta? I like Feliciano's pasta. They're super cool, 'specially the ones which twirl, and Romano makes the _best _sauce _ever._ I only ever get to eat it when Dad's around to let me visit there, or when they come over the castle every year or so."

"It's not like you are able to eat it."

Alfred's excitement immediately died. "Oh. Oh yeah, the ghost... Thing."

Ivan watched him for a bit longer, before sighing, ignoring the faint voice at the back of his mind that called him all kinds of fools.

"... There might be a way to help you with that. Not now, prince, a bit more later," he added patiently, when Alfred lightened up.

"Seriously? You mean you have a spell or something that lets me _eat stuff_?"

"Patience is a virtue, _rytsar._"

"But that's like, _awesomesauce!_ Even Dad couldn't work out the spell, and he was stuck with me whining for days," Alfred said flippantly, fixing his gaze on the myriad of intricately patterned scales where the dragon's back was bare, tracing over them as he asked more questions. The young man seemed to be like an endless vacuum of curiosity; or rather, Ivan thought with a sad note, that he hasn't exactly been out to see much.

He obviously loved freedom, that much he could see. Ivan wondered why Arthur would go to such lengths to keep him inside the kingdom. Surely he realises the duties of a Crown Prince extends beyond his own boundaries? Alfred obviously looked like the type to rebel against such things - but as it was, he simply waited, respecting Arthur's wishes as he knew which lines not to cross, patient for his twenty-first birthday to arrive.

What kind of lines were so dangerous the Heroic Knight dared not tread?

"Hey, Ivan," broke his train of thought, and Ivan looked at the prince who was enjoying the feel of the wind against his skin.

"_Da?_"

"What were you doing before Dad called you over?"

Ivan frowned momentarily before shrugging. "Mm, I had just finished bottling up a potion for this particular princess who wanted to grow very, very long hair." Royals; such whims they had. Ivan learned to stop asking too much questions of what they wanted to do with the things he gave them - rather, he didn't really want to find out. He simply made a few inquiries here and there to make sure that they weren't going to blow up the realm, and they were good to go. Everything was fine as long as they paid the settled price. "Then I sent it off before your guardian summoned me."

"How'd he 'summon' you? I mean, you're were probably at least _one _country away. More magic?"

"By name," Ivan answered without thought, and Alfred raised an eyebrow - an action which was probably from years of being under Arthur's care: it looked exactly the same as how Arthur would have done it. "It is rare someone would call upon a wizard's last name since they are not given away easily; I've had a spell set up that enables me to pinpoint wherever my name is being spoken. Your father was using it excessively," Ivan said, annoyance flickering briefly across his features. "It was very irritating. I teleported there after the seventh time."

Alfred snorted in amusement. "Sounds like him. So why didn't we just use the transportation spell?"

"Teleportation, little prince. And it wouldn't work on you since you technically do not have a physical body."

"That sucks. What's the difference between those two?"

"Teleportation is instantaneous travel. You appear here and there," Ivan explained, jerking the dragon's reins a little bit to the right as they came over the Blue Hills to cross above the Sprite Forest. Parts of the forest could be seen glowing from above, where the sprite villages were located. "Transportation is merely moving things around."

Alfred made a sound at the back of his throat, soon falling silent as he watched the wind from the dragon's wings making some of the trees below them shudder from the force. Everything looked quite different from their perspective.

"No more questions, little prince?" Ivan asked, amused. Alfred shrugged, scrubbing his face with a hand - he was exhausted, barely getting enough sleep the night before from anticipation of the journey and, well, it wasn't really all that comfortable being a ghost sometimes.

Sure, nothing could hit you, but you couldn't touch anything either. An exception to this was the floor; strange, that. (Even then, he merely hovered.) So he was able to climb stairs, advance to different levels, things like that... For some reason, he wasn't able to touch things used by people. Or walls, for that matter.

Alfred hadn't been sleeping well ever since the spell came to effect, actually - which was two weeks prior - which made him miss his blankets and his comfortable bed. The dragon was probably the first thing he sat on ever since.

He asked (_fussed_) Arthur about it but nothing could be done. So the ground it was. It wasn't cold or too hot at all - oh, no, it was simply too _flat_.

"How're we gonna sleep?"

Ivan laughed softly. "Lean on me, prince. I do not sleep - at least when we are on the dragon. I taught myself to be very patient, and can go on for hours yet... I will only rest when we land. Not for another four or five hours, I would think."

"What's the rush?" Still, Alfred narrowed his eyes. "You better tell me when you get tired. I don't wanna find out Beef crying over your dead body 'cause you fell off of him."

Ailel's apparent name-changing was a lost cause. "How thoughtful of you."

"Of course I'm thoughtful, 'cause I'm the _hero_."

"Whatever you wish, _rytsar._"

There was a very long silence, almost taking up the span of twenty minutes or so. That was when Ivan realised Alfred was falling asleep - he simply closed his eyes, leaning back on the sorcerer behind him. Once Ivan made sure that Alfred was secure with an arm around his waist, he let his thoughts wander.

All of them revolved around the brattish prince - who obviously, in those fifteen years, grew up.

--

--

Alfred suddenly opened his eyes, before squinting when the light flooded into his eyes - and then adjusting. It was probably already a couple hours past midday since they left early that morning. A warm weight was settled on his lap and he felt comfortable and he really _didn't _wanna get up because it was just so nice here, just dozing and if Ivan let him take naps like this then -

Ivan.

Wait.

_You're sleeping on him, dumbass._

Alfred jerked away with a strange sound, but that movement made the arm on his waist tighten and he felt the breath leave out of him when Ivan jerked him back, up against that hard, firm chest and - and -

Alfred felt like _dying._

"Steady, little prince -"

"Get your hands _off me!" _Alfred freaked out - er, of course, in a _Heroic _way, yes - when Ivan simply tightened his grip.

"Only if you want to fall down so badly. Such a way to thank the person keeping you from falling the past few hours or so, _net?_"

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence before Ivan laughed in that peculiar way of his.

"Still think of me as the Evil Sorcerer?"

"I -" What was Alfred supposed to say to that? He ducked his head as the hand slipped away, looking at the scenery before him to at least guess where they were. In the distance he could see dots of guardposts strewn here and there along a winding, used road; a village northeast from the dragon and a forest just beyond that village. "Where are we?"

"In a few more minutes, we will pass by those hills beside that forest, and end up over the river I told you about earlier. You can already see the Blue Eagle Tower in the far distance, if you look carefully. It was once the symbol of the _Preussen_ Dynasty of the _Deutsch _Kingdom." Ivan lifted a hand and pointed over Alfred's shoulder. "_Da?_"

"Kay." Alfred peered over, and cocked an eyebrow. "Looks like a Green Tower to me."

"... That is a tree, little prince."

"Right. No wonder it didn't look like an eagle. Oh, here we go." Alfred squinted. "I can faintly see it. It's like a blue smudge though."

"We will probably make minimal stops across the _Deustch _Territory -"

"You know, wouldn't the people in those villages freak out over seeing a dragon and all flying over their homes?"

"They would not notice," Ivan said, and Alfred turned back just enough to catch the fleeting smirk on his face. Then he went on to explain the wonderful effects of the _Caecus _spell, one that would make all, except who Ivan wished, to not notice them.

Ivan never seemed to mind answering all of Alfred's questions. He had a gentle voice, slightly lilting, as if he was amused at everything; with an undercurrent of something dark and velvety in the occassional moments when his accent roughened his words.

He really, really didn't mind listening to Ivan.

_But that's partially because of you being biased, Al._

He nodded when Ivan finished, and then shifted to stretch, back popping as he yawned. Alfred exhaled sharply, before looking at the taller man.

"Ivan."

"Mm?"

"... Can I go take a piss?"

Ivan gave him a _Look. _When Alfred simply looked at him in earnest; completely, blatantly absent of any guilt - _I've Done Nothing Wrong_ - Ivan pinched the bridge of his nose, counting slowly backwards from one to ten, smile firmly in place. Sometimes he didn't know what to think of Alfred. Sometimes he was inquisitive, open; maybe even a bit childish and maybe even a bit wistful, mostly foolhardy and bright and with that annoying bravery most knights seemed to have.

And then there was _this._

_How exactly did the discussion turn from dicussing blinding enchantments to this?_

"What _exactly _did you say, _rytsar_?"

"I need to _pee. _You know; do my business, the call of nature, _urinating_? Yeah, that thing."

"You don't _need_ to. You're a_ ghost_."

"Yeah, but, I _feel_ like I need to."

"Haven't you noticed you didn't need to before this -"

"I did. I mean, when I felt like I needed to, I just did it. I'm guessing it's just one of the side effects to this thing? This need for peeing? I wouldn't know, I'm not an expert in people magically turned into ghosts, but _you_ are. Whatever it is, I really need to like, _pee_."

Granted, Ivan hadn't had much experience with people bound by the curse - three victims, none of them as strange as Alfred - but he was very sure this was definitely _not _one of those side effects... Was it? Maybe it was the body's way of regulating his processes, to make itself feel more human. The scholar part of himself noted that fact. _Whatever _it was, Ivan inhaled long; calmly.

"No."

"Okay, seriously, just like - five minutes, then we can totally continue our journey or something but for now I _seriously need it. _I don't want the feeling as if I just peed on Beef."

Beef protested vehemently to this, chirping.

_Smartass dragon._

Ivan did not need to argue with Alfred, and Ailel, about the need to dispose of Otherworldly Urine. In fact, he was sure that he didn't even need to think about this argument at all.

He sighed. It was already around the time they were supposed to make a stop anyway.

--

--

Alfred jumped off the dragon with a yell, rolling on the ground when he landed. They were situated near the edge of the _Flumen _River, still in the Britannia area with the _Deutsch _on the other side. Unlike the Eastern kingdoms, the Western kept their borders open. The current was fairly calm and the water didn't seem so deep - still, it was wide, and would take at least a minute for a fully-grown man to cross the river. Ivan dismounted with more grace, patting Ailel on his side and reaching out for one of the packs.

"How much stuff did you actually bring, anyway?"

"Mm, enough rations to last for a whole month. The journey would only take a full week and a half, especially since we are riding on a dragon, but then accounting for your tendency to get into troublesome situations, little prince, one could not help but be prepared for anything... Out of the ordinary."

"Very funny."

"Did you not have some business to do?" Ivan replied idly.

"Oh yeah! Peeing. Right. Be right back!" Alfred exclaimed, running off into the bushes.

"Do not wander too far," Ivan admonished lightly, setting up the things for lunch. He gathered some firewood before ordering Ailel to torch the thing, and after fetching some of the water from the river, soon they had a pot heating. Ivan needed to only wait for a little while longer to deposit the tablet he had in his hands - it was a solid form of _Shchi, _a soup very popular from where he hailed from, kept together by magic and would break down - not to mention wonderfully - in boiling water. Very useful for quests.

Alfred, on the other hand, did his duty a bit farther away than he intended to, a bit more down the river and at least twenty long paces away - just as some form of privacy. He didn't want Ivan to come wandering in while he had his pants down. He just finished up when suddenly he heard a faint scream from the other side of the river.

His protective instincts zoomed into the desperation in that voice, and he moved without thinking, already running across the river, and the trees beyond to break into a clearing - he didn't even notice the lack of hindrance - and then saw a girl who couldn't be more than seventeen, maybe, running across the field with skirts held high to keep herself from tripping.

It still didn't keep her from stumbling - and soon Alfred noticed what chased her.

_Shit, _Alfred cursed, starting to move again when the girl stumbled a second time and this time fell, while the wyrm behind her roared and made its way closer. Nasty things, wyrms. They were related to dragons, though they didn't exactly have the wings needed for flight, and were the size of two ponies when fully grown. This one was close to the size of one, so it meant it was probably still in its teens - which was a thought he certainly did _not _need right now since that girl was going to get seriously hurt in the next second _save her, you __**idiot!**_

"_**Hey!**_" Alfred shouted, running up to the wyrm and slamming his body on its side - _related to dragons, should be impervious to magic as well _- causing it to momentarily stagger - god, that _hurt_ - and then using that moment to roll away in safety. Wyrms were nasty things, but usually the ones which aren't fully matured haven't got the speed to match their elder counterparts.

That was what the Captain of the Guard taught him back at home. As long as Alfred played it safe he'd be fine.

But his rescue attempt was already foolhardy as it was.

"Come on, get up," he urged the girl, who looked bemused at his appearance - even more so when he tried to help her up, but only encountered air, and that made Alfred swear in frustration. "I - sorry - get up! I'll distract him while you run over to the river, okay? To the other side, my friend's there and - go - go now!" She nodded at the commands, while Alfred dashed onto the other side, whistling at the wyrm to follow.

Obviously it was now more interested in Alfred since it raised its head and growled menacingly, moving in for the kill.

_I need a distraction, I need something to keep it away -_

He racked his brain for something, anything at all - _all right, with what the Captain showed me, this is probably a mud wyrm -_ he dodged the tail, launching to the side and running - _needs someplace with a lot of earth, that's what he said _- he ran through a tree in which the wyrm quickly sidestepped - _or a lot of water, the, the river -_

Alfred ran, thankful more than ever that he could easily dash through the bushes and trees, though it wasn't helping much since the wyrm was obviously in its territory. He ran opposite where the girl went so they didn't meet head on, bursting through the foliage and heading straight into the water, all the way to the other side.

_There._

He promptly doubled over - he hadn't had that much of a workout in _days_, and he was pretty sure that the wyrm followed him inside the water - even if it did, it should jump out back again because the Captain _said that mud wyrms would wash away in water or become too bogged down in earth so they wouldn't follow you after you get across -_

"Prince!"

Alfred looked up to be greeted with Ivan and the girl right behind him - and he had never seen Ivan look like that before, violet eyes flashing furiously - and Alfred was about to speak, about to stand -

Before the telltale snarl of a very dangerous wyrm came up behind him, made him freeze a split second, and in that second the wyrm's heavy tail slammed right on his side -

"_**Alfred!**_"

- knocking the air out of him, his glasses off his face, but not knocking him out. Alfred curled inwards in pain, vision greying and blurred, barely seeing Ivan throw up his hands and what seemed to be like black fireshoot out from his hands, hitting the wyrm straight on the chest and then engulfing it in flames.

The wyrm shrieked, but two seconds later the flames disappeared, leaving nothing but dust.

Alfred breathed shallowly as Ivan ran up to him, murmuring things in his native language with a great deal of what seemed to be profanity as he assessed the damage, running his hands lightly over the side which Alfred got hit. The prince grimaced in pain, before dredging up a faint smile - that Ivan responded with a faint twist of displeasure on his lips - and then the world blacked out.

--

--

He woke to the smell of food.

"Mm," Alfred murmured, "Smells good..."

- before realising exactly why he passed out, and then tensed as a searing pain ran up his side, making him hiss. There was a shifting of fabric not too far from him, and a high, calm voice spoke up - "He's awake," she said, and then Alfred's world tilted when he tried to get up, right, that _hurt, _that shouldn't have hurt as much as it had but it's been a while since he actually felt pain.

He blinked when two hands steadied him, pushing him none too gently back down on the, the thing he was lying on - which he promptly realised was Ivan's lap, and he scrambled to get away, suddenly hissing in pain again when his side started acting up. "Do _not _move," Ivan commanded roughly, passing him his glasses - which he promptly put on - and for the first time, Alfred looked up.

He saw the warm afternoon sky beyond Ivan's face. He saw the trees swaying to the breeze. He saw Beef in the corner of his eye, a big, lumbering scaly presence whose eyes sparkled like twin emeralds and for some reason Alfred could tell the dragon was very much amused by the turn of events; and he saw the sorcerer's expression, eyes swirling in different shades of violet as he looked down at the prince lying on him.

From the looks of it, Ivan was Not Very Happy, and would like to Throttle His Highness's Head At This _Very Moment, Da?_

"... Ow," Alfred proclaimed, trying to avoid noticing the set tightness around Ivan's jaw as his lips were pressed tightly in displeasure. "Uh, hi?"

Ivan snorted, muttering under his breath about certain princes as he reached over towards something Alfred couldn't see very well, and it turned out to be the lunch that Ivan was supposed to cook for himself earlier. He murmured something again which made Alfred want to shoot up from his position.

"I'm _not_ a foolish prince," Alfred retorted hotly, before his eyes widened. "Is the girl okay? What happened?"

"What happened was that you did a very stupid thing," Ivan began, before shaking his head. "She is fine. You were only out for two hours."

Alfred turned his head with an effort, and struggled to see the girl sitting as gracefully as she could on the grass; if he didn't know any better, he would've pegged her as someone pretentious - but those eyes beyond the fire had a quiet kind of pride, something beyond her years as she looked at him.

The light behind her shined oddly, and when he shifted minimally, seeing the way the light seemed to _shimmer _in the sort of shape of an insect's wings, he already knew what she was. Odd, he hadn't noticed it before.

"You're a faerie!" flew out of his mouth before he could stop it.

She looked quite surprised, but she nodded, and it suddenly struck Alfred that she was probably a person who didn't smile much. Still, he could see her trying as best as she could. Maybe because if Alfred hadn't come she would've probably been eaten right now.

"Are you okay? You fell just now..."

"As Master Ivan explained earlier, I'm fine," she said, hands folded in her lap. She had blonde hair cut into a sort of boyish style finished off with a blue ribbon, with green eyes the color of the first shoot in spring. Her skin was the palest of greens - so white that Alfred had to look properly to see the tinge of green that came with most faeries. Alfred also didn't notice it before, but her dress had the manner of embroidery with vines and leaves for patterns - much like the clothes that faerie dignitaries wore when they came by Britannia Castle. "You're Prince Alfred of Britannia." It wasn't a question. She bowed her head gratefully. "My name is Liechtenstein. I thank you deeply for saving me, your Highness."

"Oh, nah, glad to help, I'm just glad you're okay. And you know, you can just stick with Alfred. You don't need to call me with all those stuffy titles." Alfred laughed awkwardly, before wincing at the pain that came with it. "_Holy._ I never wanna do that again."

"And you will _not _do that again, if you know what's best for you," Ivan cut in, gentle voice like a sword this time, and Alfred smiled sheepishly.

"I can't help it. It's in my blood." He turned to Liechtenstein and grinned. "And I'd definitely do it again to save a damsel like yourself. So why were you being chased by a wyrm?"

"I stumbled upon its nest by accident, I'm not familiar with these forests... You have to understand that only until recently I was allowed outside my city."

"That sounds familiar," Alfred said dryly, and Ivan smacked him lightly at the back of his head, which made him whine. "What's that for?"

"For just running off like that when you could have been seriously injured. Dare I ask you what you were thinking, putting yourself in danger like that?"

"I wasn't," Alfred admitted earnestly, hands ghosting over his side which was now mildly throbbing. "Thinking, I mean. I just heard the scream and I went to save her."

"I'm very sorry for the trouble," Liechtenstein said apologetically, ducking her head, and Alfred waved it off.

"It's fine, like I said, totally cool with me. Ivan's just pissed at me, that's all."

Ivan made a noise at the back of his throat, closing his eyes and then opening it again, looking at Alfred for a long while - until he fidgeted, but he never broke eye contact - before the sorcerer sighed. _Bother it._ He went to tug a lock of Alfred's hair, earning a startled yelp from the prince.

"I'm not angry. But I'd rather you not do those kind of things while you're under my care, _rytsar. _I've no desire to see you being hit like that again."

Alfred blinked. He blinked again, then turned a steady shade of pink. "Okay," he managed, then shifted to lie on his uninjured side, head still resting on Ivan's leg - hey, he's been out of a good surface to lie on for about two weeks now, he's entitled to _some _degree of exploitation upon his new human pillow. So he snuggled in to get more comfortable, and it was nice enough to just doze off again.

Then again, there was Beef, but Ivan was way warmer. And not as large. And not as inclined to accidentally crush him under his weight, even if the thing was crazily in like with him and liked to cover him in dragon drool.

"Still, it should be painful to take a hit like that from a wyrm," Liech continued quietly, then nodded at Ivan. "He has explained much of your situation to me. I envy you for having such a wonderful protector."

Alfred flushed. "Yeah, well. I didn't really have much choice to begin with. So how come you're alone? I mean, I don't think they'll let you off your city without some sort of escort..."

Liechtenstein smiled again, but this time it was a trifle sad. Alfred felt slightly contrite for asking such a question; he moved to apologize, but then the faerie held up her hand. "No harm done in stating the obvious, Highness. It's quite alright. I was the only one who was able to escape my city quick enough before the curse settled on my brother's people... That, and with the help of my brother's talisman. I wouldn't have gotten this far otherwise."

"What's up with magicians these days and casting curses each and every way?" Alfred grumbled, wanting to cross his arms but thought otherwise. "It's always that way when mages don't get what they want. 'Oh, you Displease Me. I'll turn you into a chicken! _Bam alakazam!_'" Alfred wiggled his fingers, and Liechtenstein stifled a giggle.

Ivan smiled, settling the _shchi_ into three bowls. "Magicians are the performers, _rytsar._ We magic users are called mages."

"What the hell _ever._ Doesn't change the fact that doing it is stupid, it causes unnecessary doom and gloom and _ooh, _that smells really good." Alfred lifted his head just a bit to look. "Looks tasty too. How come you're only eating now? I thought you said I was out for two hours?"

"Yes, exactly. You made me wait two hours." Ivan handed a bowl to Liechtenstein, who accepted it gratefully. "What with all my discussions with the young lady here, treating your injury _and_ Ailel snapping at me until you really _are _fine, you can see why I chose to simply forgo lunch until you woke up. That, and it wouldn't be fair to start without you."

"Without me? What'dyou mean? It's not like I can eat it or anything -" Alfred blinked when a bowl was placed in front of him. He sat up with an effort, and was taken aback again when Ivan handed him a spoon. "What the hell?"

"Let's just say I have some tricks up my sleeve." Ivan winked, before producing a spoon out of nowhere for himself. He spooned out a good portion for himself and sipped the _shchi, _rumbling in content. "Try it. Is very good, like grandmama used to make for me."

Liechtenstein hummed in approval as well, and Alfred looked at the both of them, then the soup. Well, he never had this kind of soup before, and if all of this was a joke he was going to punch Ivan in the face and then get into another fight with a wyrm and then run away and tell Beef about it because Beef would probably swing his tail at Ivan and see who liked it then -

"I think I love you," Alfred said honestly, sniffing and rubbing his eyes. "My god, this is really good. Did you like enchant it with something because there's no way it can be this good seriously. Can I keep you? Please?" He took another sip and felt like he was pleasantly melting.

"I did cast a spell but not to enhance its flavor, if that is what you are asking. I'm glad you enjoy it..." Ivan blinked. "... Are you _crying?_"

Alfred blushed furiously. "Shut up! I haven't eaten in _ages _and I like food okay so you got a problem with that?"

"That explains Beef," Ivan commented with a dry tone, chuckling.

Alfred mumbled incomprehensibly, voice trailing off into whispers too soft for Ivan to hear; then the prince cradled the bowl like it was his life source, eating it happily. Liechtenstein watched all of this with a curious look in her eyes.

"So um, I kinda cut you off at the curse part of your story," Alfred started, tilting his head - in between spoonfuls of soups, Ivan chiding him for disturbing the poor girl. "Sorry about that. Do you wanna continue? If you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind. Apparently my city..." she furrowed her eyebrows, and then sighed. "Close to a week ago we recieved a traveller from far north. Normally it would not be such an important issue for us, my brother has made it clear that we faeries have no interest in outside matters save for keeping our neutrality status; the few diplomatic visits to keep our relations existant. But this traveller was a scholar, and he requested permission to go deep into the Helvetica Ruins to do some research. Apparently for some final project if I recall correctly."

Alfred finished up his soup and settled down, looking intrigued.

"After we approved his request he disappeared into the ruins. For safety reasons a visitor into those ruins must report back to our city every three days; the caverns in which those ruins lay are unforgiving labyrinths. My brother will not tolerate a faerie landmark, especially Helvetica, being blackmarked as a place of death... So he sends out a team to retrieve the lost persons. This doesn't happen very often." Liechtenstein sighed, her hand coming up to touch the ribbon in her hand before she dropped it. "We review the applications thoroughly. And we very rarely give second chances to those who lose their way, so they know how carefully they should tread."

"The guy got his ass lost?" Alfred quipped inquisitively, cocking his head to side, even though he probably knew the answer.

"Well, yes. But the first team who were sent out didn't return, which was highly unsettling. After the second team we sent out to search didn't return in time as well, my brother decided to delve into the ruins himself with our finest men. I went out to see him before the entrance..." She ducked her head, her hand coming up again to that ribbon. "That was when we felt the thrum of ancient faerie magic. My brother is old enough to know that it came from the very roots of Helvetica; this kind of magic runs through our city and keeps it from crumbling, keeps Helvetica from being truly lost to the times."

"How come people are allowed around the ruins then if the source of this magic is in there?"

"Nobody knows where the source is save for my brother and a few elderly faeries which still populate our land. The knowledge is a closely guarded secret, a very heavily guarded secret. No one can get past the wards save for my brother, who bound them to his own blood." Liechtenstein's shoulders slumped slightly. "Or a very powerful mage. But that kind of power is almost unheard of in our times especially with the skills to wield it... Still, my brother recognized the kind of magic being casted over our city and immediately told me to run. Around us his men started to fall asleep."

"That's it?"

"Yes. They merely fell into a deep slumber that nothing would rouse them." She looked thoughtful. "As grateful as I am, I still think it is quite a strange spell to cast. My brother gave me this ribbon to shield me from its effects before he too succumbed to the curse - how could he not? His blood is connected indirectly into the ancient magic itself - through those wards meant to protect it."

"So that means..."

"Since I am the only one who is free of the spell it is safe to say I would have to find a way to break it, though I have no idea how to go about it. And there is still the matter about the tampered magic..."

"Your city is the Hanging Gardens, which is Southwest from here. Why run towards the _Deutsch_?"

"Oh, yes. My brother told me to make contact with Master Roderich who is one of the Lords of the Territory. He used to be my brother's comrade long ago before they fell apart. He visits our city from time to time since his Lady friend absolutely adores our gardens."

"It is quite far from here. Don't tell me you have been running for miles?"

Liechtenstein's cheeks coloured. "I haven't had much time to think about it, so I just went... And I was flying; I was taking a break when that wyrm attacked me, so..."

A short silence fell upon the group before being broken by Alfred.

"Whoah." Alfred whistled, hands propped up to support his head, by now. "That sounds like one of the stories Dad used to tell Mattie and me when we were younger and bored and out one sorcerer to annoy to death." He grinned at Ivan, who tugged a piece of his hair with lightning speed, causing the prince to yelp in protest. "What is your _deal _with my hair! Even back when I was a kid you liked to do that!"

Ivan smirked. "Your reaction is amusing." He looked back at Liechtenstein, who was looking at Alfred with curiosity.

"A story?"

"Yeah. You guys don't know about it?" Alfred looked incredulous, but brightened anyway. "Okay. So apparently there's this royal couple who couldn't get a kid for ages. When they got a daughter, they celebrated! Apparently their kingdom was powerful and grand and all that so they had all these guests attending the kid's party." Alfred rubbed his nose, squinting thoughtfully at the air. "The special guests were faeries, twelve of them in fact. And all of them were chicks. Then they cast all these spells on the kid so that she'll be the most beautiful in the land, smartest, nicest, all that."

"Faeries don't have that kind of magic," Liechtenstein said, blinking.

"Well, I wouldn't know. It's Dad's story." Alfred shrugged. "But the King and Queen didn't invite this one cranky old faerie at the top of the mountains because they forgot. When she found out about the party she wasn't very happy; did the whole storming down into the castle kind of thing, 'You have Angered Me', interrupted the Twelfth faerie's spell and then _**bam **_laid a curse on the kid that when she's eighteen she's gonna get her hand pricked on a spindle and **die**." Alfred wiggled his fingers, eyes wide.

...

...

Liechtenstein stifled another giggle.

"... Did you just say spindle?" Ivan asked incredulously. "What kind of curse is _that? _That is such an embarassment to sorcerers all over the realm -"

"It's not my story!" Alfred interrupted, blushing. "I'm just relaying, okay? Now do you wanna hear it or not?"

"I'm sure Arthur told you this to make fun of my kind."

"Yeah, well. After the faerie stormed out and everyone's suitably horrified, the Twelfth faerie came up and said something along the lines of 'I can't undo my sister's curse but I can make it more bearable'," Alfred said, taking on the accent of a very dignified, righteous noble, "And the King and Queen are like 'Please save our daughter!' And she's like yeah, I know, I'm already saving your daughter so just chill. Instead of dying, she's just gonna fall asleep. Along with the rest of the castle so that when she wakes up they'll wake up too and go upon their merry way, happily ever after and all that."

"... I'm sure that Arthur didn't actually tell you the story in that way."

Alfred blinked. "So?"

"Nevermind."

"So how is the curse broken?" Liechtenstein asked politely, and then Alfred grinned.

"Well, she's gotta get a kiss from her One True Love. It's not really as easy as it sounds to get that Prince Charming to get his ass there since it took the guy a hundred years. By that time the castle's already overgrown with thorns and other weird stuff, practically impassable but of course since it's Prince Charming after all he just has to 'whack at the things as if they were mere weeds' with his unbreakable will, a sword to help that will and his trusty horse. Funnily enough they didn't mention anything about him getting nicked in the face. He went up, got into the room, kissed the girl, everyone wakes up and then she marries him. Weird story. There's another fun version about that Prince fighting a dragon, though!"

Beef chirped in protest.

"Sorry, Beef."

Ivan and Liechtenstein stared at him for a long while, before Ivan's eye twitched.

"Remind me again that if I ever have the strange notion of having children, you will not be there to tell them bedtime stories," Ivan murmured, and Alfred squawked.

"Why the hell not! Kids back at the castle liked listening to me and I'm great with them. You're just jealous of my awesome bedtime-storytelling skills."

Ivan raised an eyebrow and pinned Alfred with a Look. "Jealous," Ivan repeated dryly.

Alfred stuck out a tongue.

Liechtenstein suddenly giggled out loud, and the both of them looked at the faerie in surprise. "I'm... I'm sorry," she managed, before she smiled - the curve of her lips was soothing and pretty, and Alfred thought that the person who had her as a younger sister was a very lucky person. "It's just that, you two..."

Alfred shared a look with Ivan, before he grinned.

"Hey, glad to provide the pretty damsel with some sort of amusement. And you look better anyway with a smile on your face."

"T-Thank you." She blushed, before tugging at her ribbon again. "It is such a coincidence, though."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"My brother's situation is quite similar to the princess." Her eyes warmed with amusement. "Since the spell was casted using that ancient faerie magic, the way to break it is through my brother."

"Why?"

This time, Ivan spoke. "Because his blood is bound to the wards, which are closely intertwined with the magic itself. The full explanation is much too complicated so to cut things short, if we break the spell on the brother it will affect the rest of the faeries as well, effectively freeing them of that sleep."

Alfred puffed out his cheeks in exasperation. "How come you know so much about this?"

"Well, two hours is quite a long time, _rytsar._ Both of us had much to talk about when you were sleeping..." Ivan trailed, before blinking. "My Lady, did those men of yours slowed in their motion, before eventually stopping as strange sparkling dust surrounded them - and then falling to the ground?"

From Liechtenstein's surprise, it was probably the truth. "How did you know?"

Ivan stirred. "Those effects are consistent with the _Erebus_. A spell to lead the ones casted to the land of Nod, though I have never heard of it being casted in such a large scale. To free people from its grasp a certain condition must be met, set by the caster himself."

Alfred snorted. "So what, you need to get your brother's One True Love to kiss him and it'll be all fine and dandy?" he said sarcastically, and then blinked when his companions looked at him pensively. "Holy _shit._ You're not actually considering it seriously -"

"It sounds too much of a coincidence," Ivan cut in.

"All those allusions to faeries and the similarities with my situation... Maybe the caster thought it would be fitting?"

"And I thought I was the crazy one," Alfred mumbled, scratching his cheek. "But how are we gonna find one girl - or guy - in like, the whole realm?"

Ivan and Liechtenstein looked at him in surprise.

"You... Want to help me?" Liechtenstein asked in wonder, and bemusement took over Alfred's face.

"Why wouldn't I? I can't just leave you to like, get hurt again while trying to help out your own people. And I have a feeling your brother would kick my ass if he knew I let you off alone," Alfred said honestly, then he looked at Ivan who had an unreadable expression on his face. "Right, Ivan?"

"Prince..." he started slowly. "We have to get you back to human, if you have conveniently forgotten. Our outmost priority is making our way to the _Sibir' _with due haste. Everything else comes second."

Alfred was all set on being stubborn. "We have to help out! It's her people at stake!"

"And not yours. Alfred, I know your intentions are noble but you need to think of yourself at times," Ivan explained patiently, and the use of his name was jarring but Alfred wouldn't be swayed. "We will pass by the Grand Duke's castle along the way where the nobility are staying. I'm sure we can drop the lady off there as Lord Roderich would most certainly be in residence, but no more."

"No! I'm not just going to leave her to do this by herself!"

"She won't be alone, _rytsar._"

"But she said that even her brother and the guy don't get along very well these days so you never know if they wanna help -"

Alfred returned the gaze with a furious will in those eyes, shining brighter than ever, refusing to back down even when Ivan sighed.

"I'm sure they will. No, prince." Ivan held up a hand to stop Alfred's next protest. "Why are you so adamant on helping her?"

"Why not? Wait, no, you're probably thinking that I wanna play Hero in all of this. That's part of it, I guess, I just really like helping people. And, well..."

Ivan waited.

"Look. As much as I didn't really agree to going on this trip, I went anyway 'cause Dad wanted the kingdom to take a break from me. I know how much of a kid I am and... I think he probably wanted me to learn something from all of this, or else he wouldn't have let me go that easy. As childish and stupid as I am, unfortunately I can piece two and two together." Alfred smiled wistfully. "Dad's always like that. You know, don't you? Going back so soon kinda kills the purpose. And I've never seen these things for myself, I've never even been to the Hanging Gardens - all these cities everyone talks about back in Britannia, I've only seen them in pictures and books and tapestries hanging in the castle."

Oh, there was a whole world of envy in those words.

"It probably doesn't hold that much meaning to you, since you go everywhere and anywhere you want." Alfred laughed in an awkward way, suddenly ducking his head. "But I don't wanna miss this. You said to think for myself, right? I am. I doubt I'll get this much free time when I'm back to being Crown Prince again in the castle."

"If you want exploration, we can easily do that _after _we get you settled down and human again, prince."

"Wouldn't be easier if I was a ghost? I mean, I'm impervious to most spells and almost everything passes through me so why not now? And exploration's really boring sometimes, I think when we have a quest to go with it it'll be awesome."

"Only you, prince, would be fool enough to think upon it in that way." Ivan closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. "Final question, then. What makes you think I would humour you with this request; by accompanying you I would only waste my time when I can use it for better things?"

Alfred went silent, and at this Ivan opened his eyes. Liechtenstein, on ther other hand, was trying to subdue the conflict.

"Please, your Highness, I'll be fine. You should complete your own journey instead of trifling with insignificant matters such as mine. I don't wish for you to fight with Master Ivan -"

Alfred shook his head.

"... I didn't think you would, but it was worth a try," he started slowly, then shrugged. "I thought at least accompanying foolish princes would be more entertaining than stopping potion bottles for whimsical royals. And I'm pretty sure you don't wanna see your sister _that _soon. Look at it this way, if I get hurt or anything I promise I won't let Dad maul you."

Ivan looked at him for a long while.

"... Please?" Alfred added hopefully.

The sorcerer broke off the gaze, and scrubbed his face in an uncharacteristic motion, before smiling in amusement. "How many times have you gotten out of trouble just by talking like that, prince?"

Alfred laughed. "A lot of times. But don't tell Dad - wait. Wait. You're agreeing? Like for real? You'll come with me?"

"Like I have a choice," Ivan murmured dryly, snorting. "Heaven knows what your father would do to me if I left you alone, _da?_" It was the royal crack that did it, he conceeded reluctantly, how exactly did Alfred know he had nothing better to do? And Nataliya. And the _please, _but it wasn't as if Alfred needed to know that.

Suddenly he had a happy bundle of prince in his arms, tackling him to the ground in an impromptu hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you - Liech!" The prince got up and towards the faerie who sat quietly, settling in front of her. "Ivan said yes! Then you wouldn't have to go alone and we'll have an adventure and we'll save your brother from the curse and, uh, find his True Love." Alfred blinked. "Wow. That's gotta be the weirdest quest _ever_. Quest within a quest."

Liechtenstein looked at him in absolute wonder, before grasping one of his hands in hers and clutching it close.

"Your benevolence is almost unheard of, Crown Prince Alfred of Britannia. I thank you, truly. Even when you have no good reason for helping me..."

Alfred shrugged casually. "Hey, I'm not the girl who has to travel with a crazy knight and an old man. If I were you I'd be paranoid about it all and demand the hell out of me if we're trying to kidnap you."

"I dare you to call me old again, little prince," Ivan purred dangerously, and Alfred held up his hands in defense, even if Ivan couldn't see it from his angle.

"So yeah. Don't mention it, sweetheart. Hey, you don't mind me calling you that? I mean, it's easier. And you're like, the little sister I always wanted. It'll be cool, and..."

Ivan simply continued lying down at his own spot, seeing the evening sky so blue. Then a low, soft growl swept above him, with Ailel's head coming into view, prodding him. He slapped the offending head aside, grimacing. "I'm alive, dragon. Just thinking."

He chirped, motioning at the prince, and Ivan rolled his eyes.

"You're just saying that because you like him, dragon. More than usual, at that. Mind telling me your old friend why?"

The dragon rumbled, before keeping quiet.

"So be it." Ivan suddenly realised he had the scent of roses clinging to him, and blinked. It probably came from Alfred. "Am I making the right choice in delaying my meeting with Nataliya?"

Ailel blew a smoke ring and Ivan coughed, waving his hand to clear the air.

"Dragon," he said sharply, before sighing, closing his eyes. "You are right. Nothing is certain."

And anyway, maybe he could investigate about this strange happening having to do with the ancient faerie magic. The Grand Council wouldn't be pleased at the turn of events especially since it concerned something generally known to be sealed and lost to the times. He wasn't very pleased either after hearing about the lady's story first time around when Alfred was unconscious. He had already planned to come back later himself after the whole matter with Alfred was finished - the boy really was his main priority at the moment.

Oh well, better to kill two birds with one stone. No doubt he would attain the missive later to investigate, no harm in doing it earlier...

"I'll give you two an hour and a half to get ready, hmm?" Ivan asked, still from his position on the ground. There was a shuffle of fabric and soon he had Alfred crouched over him - he could tell with his eyes shut, because he was blocking the light.

"Hey, Ivan? Can I ask you a question? Just a quick one?"

Ivan hummed. "Barring the fact that you already have, I suppose I can humour you again."

"Very funny. Uh... How'd you hurt the wyrm? I saw it burst into flames... They're not immune to magic?"

At this, the sorcerer opened his eyes.

"There are some magic in the world which can heal," Ivan started cryptically, his expression unreadable, "And there are some magic meant to hurt. Those certain, dangerous spells can hurt _anything_, with the right will put into them. Wyrms are related to dragons, _da, _but aren't as invincible. The one I casted..." Ivan's lips upturned into a slight frown, as if he wasn't really there. "Was one of those spells from which nothing good can come out of it, and it kills cruelly, leaving no trace behind. But I am rambling, forgive me. How is your side?"

"Huh?" Alfred blinked. "I'm okay. I mean, it's a dull throb now and everything, but I feel great."

"Good." The smile he had was wicked. "Now go clean up everything."

"What the - hey! Are you talking about the bowls and stuff? What the - Ivan, don't you go closing your eyes on me it is so not working - it's not like I can do it anyway, hello, ghost, remember?"

"Enchanted them earlier," Ivan said flippantly, waving a dismissing hand and cracking an eye open. "Get to it, prince."

Alfred pouted outrageously. "Fine. Only 'cause you made great soup earlier."

"And they all should be put away cleanly before I wake."

"Wait, wait. What do you mean by wake? You're going to sleep?"

"Very good, Alfred. Now let me rest my eyes."

"I thought you said you could go on for hours. You tired already?" he asked teasingly, and Ivan snorted.

"Hush, prince. Go entertain the lady with more of your fairytales," Ivan commanded, and Alfred kowtowed in a mocking manner. "But remember to put away everything in the process."

"Yes, Master. Sweetheart! Have you ever heard of..."

He didn't want to admit it, but the spell that he used to kill the wyrm took a lot out of him - he had gone for something close to the absolute worse to dispose of the threat, which would have already taken a great deal of energy in the first place. It didn't help that he did it out of reflex, without the proper incantations - words were meant to guide energy into the spell effectively, reducing the need for great consumption.

He wasn't even going to get into detail about the protection charm he weaved earlier, around their compound to ward off anymore overeager wyrms and other things.

Oh well, it didn't matter. He would be fine after a short nap.

He slipped to the Land of Nod himself, surrounded by the sound of friendly chatter and the current of the river nearby, the wind against his face, grass on his back - and the scent of roses around him like a whisper.

--

--

A/N: See you guys soon. A lot of things to do around here, especially studying for my exams. Byebye owo


	3. Alliance

**Pairing(s):** Russia/America, other undecided pairings

**Rating: **Let's just stick to T.

**Genre:** ... Really, really lame attempt at humor, general stuff.

**Notes: **Uh. Light violence. Ongoing. Stupidity. xD Usage of human names, since it's a weirdo fantasy!AU and all. Dragons, swords, magic all that.

**Summary: **Once upon a time, there was a Totally Awesome Badass Hero. Cursed by his own Dad, Absolute Ruler of the Britannia Kingdom, he goes off on an Epic Adventure with a Stupid Evil Sorcerer – the only one able to break that Freaking Curse. Fantasy!AU, RussiaAmerica.

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews! Wow, guys. xD; Anyway, um, yeah, I'm probably supposed to be studying for my exams. It's history. I can't get anything into my head, but still it's no excuse... Actually no, I've been fooling around playing casual games. A lot. Of flash games. Please save me. I'm obsessed with collecting achievement badges, and I really like this one badge with a green smiley cube on it and it says Закончено which supposedly means 'finished'; _it's so __**cute**_**, **okay I admit I only got it because of the Cyrillic letters -

Right.

More character interaction! Probably one or two things will be revealed in the next chapter. You never know.

Love you guys! Read and review, please.

–

–

**Fifteen Years**, by _Impervious Marr_

--

--

Chapter Two - _Alliance_

--

--

"... You know, it sucks not getting to touch anything," Alfred complained offhandedly.

An odd frown crossed Ivan's features for a moment, eyes darkening in thought.

"... Actually, I have been perusing through this collection of ancient elven spells concerning the mechanics of the Otherworld - there _is _a way to modify the spell and let you touch things without having to constantly enchant them..."

"You're kidding me."

Ivan smiled serenely. "No, little prince. Certain Masters have been given the duty to constantly perfect and better previous spells. I am one of them, and as you might probably be guessing I specialise in Dark Arts - I have been entrusted with the tomes to complete my work."

"I've never seen Dad do any of that before."

"As I say, certain Masters. Your father is an exception - for he is, after all, the sovereign of a kingdom. There are also other Masters who take up apprentices and act as teachers."

"Like Mattie?"

"Like Matthew, yes. Nevertheless, we all report to the same Grand Council."

"Man, I'm glad I didn't decide to be a warlock or anything. Too much stuff to think about. All right, back to that touching things stuff."

Ivan chuckled in amusement, but humoured the prince anyway.

"The extent of intangibility in the _Phasma Phasmatis _curse has constantly been an issue; I have not gotten around to it lately because of a lack of research materials," he murmured meaningfully, and he felt Alfred's breath close to his neck and he was _not _thinking about it, "And also because I have been too busy, always being summoned to take care of clumsy royals."

Alfred snorted. "Like I said, it's not my fault. The Princess just whipped out a marriage contract out of nowhere and told me we're gonna get hitched right then and there. How the hell am I supposed to react?"

"I'm sure without having to spit on her face, _rytsar._"

"I didn't _mean it_." But by the subtle mischievious tone in his voice, Ivan was inclined to believe otherwise. "I've only met the Princess two times before that Summer Festival. She said she was in love with me - of course, who wouldn't fall in love with a handsome, charming knight like me?" he declared proudly, puffing out his chest and Ivan thwacked him on the knee. "Hey!"

"Oh, I wonder," Ivan said sarcastically, shooting a Look when Beef - _Ailel _- wanted to be a smartass about it. "And keep quiet."

"Oh, right. Anyway, she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, 's all. Even if she didn't go around with it like that, I didn't wanna get married 'cause I'm already..." Alfred trailed off, looking at Ivan for a second before shaking his head, laughing awkwardly and keeping his gaze in front. "And I told Dad that I'll be fine even without the spell but he did it anyway and now I'm stuck like this."

"Patience, prince." Ivan patted Alfred's knee, making the young man behind him jump. "I'm very sure he had his own reasons, one of them being your running off here and there."

"But I don't _want _to be stuck in my room all day long - it's bad enough I don't get to leave the kingdom but in one confined space? I don't think so. Anyway, it's probably better if I was all over the place since if I'm stuck in my room, they're more likely to succeed in kidnapping me since I'm always there, don'tcha think?" Alfred asked, and Ivan blinked.

Interesting point.

"Still, I'm pretty sure there were other ways than resorting to turning me into a ghost, but Dad always went all out for me." Alfred's lips quirked. "Matthew and me. It's always been like that ever since..." He frowned suddenly, and kept quiet.

Ivan did not press on for further details, because he had the feeling that Alfred would not budge.

"Anyway, enough about me. Do you think she's okay?" he asked, keeping his hold on the straps beside him, with Ivan sitting right in front as the wizard had the girl leaning against him.

Liechtenstein was exhausted, that much he could see. After taking off from their spot earlier she easily fell into a deep sleep - first they thought that it was the spell's effects catching up to her but fortunately it was because of lack of energy - especially having to fly nonstop towards the Deutsch without taking so much as a break along the way.

And Alfred didn't blame her for thinking Ivan comfortable. The man really was a mobile pillow.

"After a good rest, she will be. And another two hours we should reach the Grand Duke's castle."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were about to."

Alfred stuck out his tongue, and at the same time Ivan thwacked him on the knee again.

"And don't think I can't see what you're doing."

"Do all grown-ups have eyes at the back of their heads?" Alfred whined as best as he could without being too loud. "Or it's just you who can read people's minds?"

Ivan smiled. "I wonder."

The evening sky was turning into goldens, and browns, beautiful deep purples with a little bit of blue if he squinted carefully. Alfred could already see most of the greenery making way for more agriculture and the odd village here and there; the Blue Eagle Tower an imposing presence in the distance. Ivan explained earlier that the mountains would give way to a valley where the City of the _Steinadler _was located, and from here it was already obvious where the grand roads were leading to.

"What does Steinalder mean?"

"_Steinadler, _prince. It is the capital of griffons, City of the Golden Eagle," Ivan replied, and at this Alfred squawked.

"_Griffons?_"

Ivan didn't even hesitate this time in smacking him at the knee again. "The fair lady, prince, hush."

"And you really have to stop that," Alfred grumbled, rubbing his abused knee, then his head, thumping it against the nearest available surface - Ivan's back. "Are you _sure _the Grand Duke's castle is there -"

"Did you get into trouble with one of their kind?" Ivan cut in, though from the tone of his voice he expected as much.

"No! I mean, it wasn't really - well - um. Not really. I guess." Alfred mumbled incomprehensibly before making a frustrated noise at the back of his throat. "I might've pissed some people off. In the past. A few people. Well, really, only one guy. Or maybe he forgot, I don't really know. That's one thing, and another is because for some reason I don't really get along with stuffy pompous cat-birds, you understand."

"... I see. Well, this is your idea in the first place, so we would have to go through with it nevertheless."

"Yeah, yeah... So we're going to the city of cat-bird people? I didn't know Britannia bordered cat-bird people territory."

"Well, if you put it that way... Yes."

"That's funny. I mean, I would've known about it - but then again." Alfred coughed, fidgeting guiltily. "I kinda avoided griffons ever since... That Incident, never really wanted to know anything about them after that in case the guy started chasing me again, um."

"Do I need to know?"

"You'll find out eventually."

--

--

_Steinadler _shone like a bright star against the night - the lights from the city lit up each of the buildings and Alfred had the distinct impression of a city made out of warmth. Earthy tones dominated the city and for some reason, its position looked odd from this angle. For some reason it seemed as if the city proper wasn't even touching the valley floor -

"Is it _floating?_" he asked in amazement, peering over Ivan's shoulder before settling his chin there, hands on the wizard's shoulders. "Wow..."

"City of the Golden Eagle. A fitting name, don't you think so?" Ivan asked as how he would do it if he was teaching, and he felt the prince behind him nod, still too absorbed in the sight to reply properly.

"It's pretty."

Ivan turned his head to look at the prince before forcing himself to pay attention to Ailel's flight path. The image of Alfred's face being lit up by the _Steinadler's _lights would be forever engrained into his mind.

_It isn't a crime to admire beauty now, is it?_

"How're we gonna land?"

"I wonder."

"You have _got _to stop answering my questions like that," Alfred retorted, frowning. Ivan chuckled, before gently shaking Liechtenstein awake.

"Mm? Oh -" She jerked but Ivan kept a steady hold of her before she could fall. "I'm sorry for falling asleep."

"No need to apologize. Now brace yourself to land, we'll get you into a proper bed soon. I would say the front courtyard would be the most fitting place to land," Ivan intoned, and Alfred squinted downwards, cocking an eyebrow. "Ailel, you know what to do."

"That looks way too small for Beef to land."

"I'm aware of that. Fair lady, if you would excuse us," Ivan motioned, before he got up, startling the both of them.

"Where're you going? You wanna fall or something?" Alfred asked, eyebrows shooting up to hide in his fringe, own eyes wide in alarm. "Ivan?"

"Come, prince. You said to land?" Ivan asked, amused, holding out a hand to pull the confused prince up.

"What the _hell _are we doing? You're not saying we have to -"

Ivan jumped forward, pulling the prince with him.

"_**OH MY GOD!**_" Alfred started screaming loud and high as his feet left Beef's back. "_**AHHHHHHH**_ -" He held on tightly to Ivan's hand, and even went one step further by pulling himself to hug the man like he would die if he let go. (Technically, he would, though since he was a ghost and everything would he actually die from falling to the ground? It'll probably hurt like a bitch -) "Why'd you have to go do that for and if you wanted to be suicidal there are other ways to go about on it I don't wanna die this is the easy way out are you sure wuh - wuh -"

Ivan said something but since they were diving head first, Alfred could only hear the way the wind whipped past his face.

So he bellowed in response. "I can't hear you -"

"Just hold on to me, prince," Ivan repeated loudly, and Alfred shot him a disbelieving look.

"Isn't that what I'm _doing_!?"

Ivan winked then, sneaking a hand around Alfred's waist and started muttering. Alfred stared, slack-jawed. The nerve of him - muttering when they were about to _die!?_ He saw the ground coming up fast, how some of the inhabitants in the distance pointing up at him, the wind and the noise and Alfred buried his face in the crook of Ivan's neck, knuckles going white as he clutched as tightly as he could.

Then he felt the thrum of magic against his skin, the way the wind was gradually slowing down, the noise getting quieter and Alfred abruptly realised what Ivan was doing when he felt gravity change and another hand sneak under his legs, securing him in a hold that was usually associated with newly wedded couples.

Then suddenly the sound of the wind changed to the sounds of a city - he felt Ivan hit the ground.

He looked up, and saw the brightly lit courtyard of the Grand Duke's castle, the way the people stopped at stared at him and the way Ivan smirked.

Alfred snapped.

"I can't _believe you just_ -" Alfred hit him _hard, _on the chest, and Ivan remained the Unmovable Object, still smirking, definitely going to get his ass whooped in the next second. "You're _such _a _**bastard put me **__**down**__**!**_"

Ivan laughed, tightening his hold on the prince in his arms. "Say please, prince."

Alfred cursed up a storm.

Liechtenstein floated gracefully beside them, settling delicately to the floor. She looked a bit ruffled but other wise fine. In the distance Alfred noted that Ailel was already flying off somewhere - maybe to hunt for cows, you never know... "Are you alright, your Highness?"

"I _will_ be after he puts me down and I give him a good kick on the shins!"

"So violent," Ivan murmured. He smiled at the faerie, remarkably calm even with the struggling bundle in his arms as he nonchalantly made his way towards the palace steps. "I hope I did not scare you too badly, fair lady."

"It took me by surprise, yes, but I'm alright," Liechtenstein replied, concern taking over her features. "Though I could not say the same for the prince, he looks ready to choke you given the chance..."

"You bet I will! Sorry, sweetheart, but this is _personal_ - Ivan!" the prince yelped, immediately going to wrap his arms around Ivan when he swung his load merrily without a care in the world. When they were climbing the stairs. "I'll fall, goddamn it!"

"I thought you wanted to be put down."

"Yeah but this isn't putting me down this is -" The sorcerer did another dangerous swing. "_**Ivan**__!_"

He felt his feet hit the ground when they reached the top of the steps. Alfred blinked owlishly, releasing his hold as if by reflex.

"Huh?"

"Just having a bit of harmless fun, little prince." Ivan laughed softly, hand going up to brush Alfred's golden bangs aside before he dropped it and strode towards the wide bridge connecting the main palace building where it was surrounded mostly by a body of water. The style was very different from the buildings Alfred was used to at home, with more wood rather than stone making up most of it, and again he had the distinct impression of warmth.

But he wasn't actually really paying attention.

Alfred stared out blankly, cheeks heating up before he snapped, running up in front of the sorcerer - and then kicking him _hard _on the shins.

Ivan grunted, but he expected such a reaction, so he simply smiled.

"You suck," Alfred declared loud and clear, then turned around swiftly, stalking towards the palace himself where the griffon guards keeping watch near the entrance of the residence looked at the three newcomers as if they were some otherworldly beings.

Then Alfred realised belatedly that they weren't too far off the mark. He was still a ghost - being able to touch Ivan made him forget about that, most of the time.

Griffons were notoriously proud creatures, which probably came from the leonine part of their blood. They were a mixture of lion and eagle, made up of mostly warm colours - skin like velvet, covered in short, fine hair, while their forearms and legs were covered by the strange skin found on birds, fingers and toes ending in sharp talons. Not so fine as demon claws but definitely more vicious. On their back were powerful wings meant for flight, and feathers covered a great deal of their backs, especially where the wings met. Topping it off was an elegant lion's tail, always ending just before they touched the ground.

"Um -"

"State your business," one of them demanded, stretching their claws none too friendly as their eyes glinted and their faces tensed with that pride. Alfred's shoulders squared as well, because it reminded him of all the times people didn't believe he was slated to be the next ruler of Britannia, back in his younger days. Arthur made sure it never happened in his presence, but even that wasn't enough when Alfred could hear them talking behind his back.

Old memories stung, but it wasn't time to dwell on them.

"We're here to -" Alfred cut himself off, flushing. He was never really good at all this styles and honorifics they had to use, how to speak prettily in the court and all that. Give him wyrms to fight any day, this was hell when compared. "We're here to request audience with Lord Roderich?"

"The Lord isn't in at the moment," the guard nearest to him barked, "Least of all to a bunch of riff-raffs looking as if they were dragged through the mud. Do you honestly think the Lord would appreciate being summoned by peasants at this time of the hour?"

Alfred held himself from flinching - he glared. Sure, they could call him a peasant and all that since he was arguably dressed simply compared to other royals - but even though Liechtenstein might look a bit ruffled from all her running, anyone could see that she held the grace of a noble, her slightly dirty dress made out of finer materials than most people could afford.

"Talk about the fair damsel again like that and I'll beat you up from head to toe until you're covered in nothing but bruises," Alfred snapped, eyes narrowed.

The rude griffon bared his teeth at the challenge. "As if a ghost can do anything -"

"Come back tomorrow," another intervened, from inside the entrace hall, and he looked nicer than the four griffon guards - he smiled amiably, uncomfortable with the way the guards were so antagonistic towards the guests. "The Lord would be in court earliest at eight, and I'm sure he would be more inclined to hear about your plight then?" he suggested politely. This griffon was dressed in normal court attire, probably somre manner of high ranking staff.

Before Alfred could say anything, Ivan's steel-silk voice cut through the air like a blade. "If you hadn't heard it properly earlier, we are requesting an audience with the Lord Roderich Edelstein of the House of Österreich," he spoke in his normal tone, but for some reason it held a harder, more authoritative edge. His hand came up on the small of Alfred's back for two seconds - as comfort, he realised - before it dropped, while Liechtenstein stood on Alfred's other side.

"Who are you to demand such a thing?" the first guard spoke, affronted by the blatant disregard for proper courtesy. "Especially at a time like this?"

Ivan smiled dangerously. "I would go into the full titles if time so permits, but we all aren't so fortunate, _da?_ You are currently showing your claws to Crown Prince Alfred Fay Jones Kirkland, as well as Princess Liechtenstein Zwingli. I won't even bother to delve into the proper styles in which you _should_ choose to address us three, griffon."

Alfred squawked, turning towards Liechtenstein. "You're a _princess?_" he whispered furiously, eyes wide and Ivan barely kept from sighing, busy intimidating the guards.

The friendly griffon from earlier straightened up immediately like a stick, falling over himself to right the wrongs done. "Please accept my humblest apologies on behalf of my comrades, your Highnesses. We recieved no word of your arrival from the Lord himself, and so assumed -"

"They were only doing their required duty," Liechtenstein cut in as politely as she could, returning a smile of her own. "Our matter is of the outmost urgency. We are very sorry for the trouble caused, but this concerns many of my people." Her stance changed as she assumed the firm demeanour of a proper, capable royal commanding respect. "Would you kindly send a missive to the Lord? If not then at least for us to speak to a representative?"

Alfred watched, awed and slightly envious. He could never do that, no matter how hard he tried - his mouth only ever tripped him up, better suited to saying what he felt like saying and not the things he should. Never pretty court speech or things princes were supposed to say.

So he simply kept quiet, hands fisting at his sides.

"Of course, your Highness. Barett, get the Lord Chamberlain down, you know he's usually up at around this time -"

"Not until you tell me who are they to comandeer such respect, Karl -"

The griffon named Karl hissed. "Do _not _embarrass our kind by acting so foolishly in front of Britannia's Crown Prince, and the Faerie Princess of Helvetica. Now go!" he barked, pointing into the palace and Barett scrambled to do as he was told.

The other three unnamed griffons straightened in shock, looking contrite. Ivan looked satisfied at the proceedings, nodding his approval at Karl.

"I hoped we haven't terribly offended you, Master...?"

"Ivan."

"Master Ivan, then. Please follow me, standing outside in the cold brings nothing good." He turned swiftly and they all followed after, some of the servants who stopped to look earlier scrambling to get back to their jobs. At least a great deal of them looked at Alfred curiously, the way his edges blurred and how his body was translucent and he grinned at them, some of them returning the smile and most of them snubbing him off - well. What's to be done? "I'm sure Barett would be down with the Lord Chamberlain soon. I'll summon someone to bring up a light meal for your Highnesses, um..."

He clearly didn't know how to go about on Alfred's case - how do you feed a ghost? But Ivan waved it aside, smiling serenely. "Do not worry about it, serve him as you would other royals - though forgo the meal for me, please."

"Very well." Karl spoke to a passing maid who nodded immediately before he continued, finally stopping in front of two double doors. "Please make yourself comfortable in the Red Room, just ring the bell if you need anything," he explained, before bowing and making his exit.

Alfred opened the doors, blinking at the way all the furniture seemed so spread out, chairs low-backed - maybe to accomodate for the wings... "Cool, they look really comfortable!" he exclaimed, grinning, coming up to one of them and sitting down - before he went completely through, hitting the floor hard. "Ow!"

"Prince!" Liechtenstein exlaimed, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Ivan chuckled, holding out his hand to help up the fallen prince. "Be careful next time, _rytsar._"

"I keep on forgetting..." Alfred accepted the hand, pulling himself up. Ivan moved behind him, touching the seat briefly, eyes flashing. "Whatcha doing?"

"Try it now."

"Right..." Alfred trailed off warily, but sat down anyway, then whistled. "They really are comfortable! Sweetheart, try it!"

"Alright."

There was a knock on the door and soon it admitted a pair of maids, bringing two trays of a light meal inside, settling them down onto the table, then leaving without a word. That done, Ivan waved his hand over Alfred's tray. The prince frowned.

"Don't you ever get tired from casting that? You don't have to, you know..."

"It is only mildly complicated, and you are speaking to a master in the arts, prince," Ivan explained patiently, before ruffling his hair. "It is no bother. Now please excuse me."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back soon, little prince."

"Hey, you didn't answer my -" Ivan disappeared into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. Alfred slumped. "- question... Well, whatever. At least he left us with food."

Liechtenstein smiled. "It shouldn't be too long, Highness."

"Yeah, well - in case someone comes by and starts talking in court speech, sweetheart, you're on your own. I have no idea how to deal with that. And what did I tell you about calling me Highness? Shouldn't that be the other way 'round?" Alfred asked teasingly, before sighing. "I really should've figured it out sooner you're a princess and all, especially when you kept on referring to your brother and 'his people' and all that. Man, I suck."

"No, prince. I could demand no formality especially from the one who saved my life." Liechtenstein frowned. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I mean. I don't act like how a crown prince should be, I don't talk pretty and stuff and formality for me is like, trying to feed a dragon rocks. It doesn't end well." Alfred shrugged. "Dad tried to beat some sense into me but, well, look at me now. I'd really rather be the heroic knight off to save off pretty damsels like yourself, I don't wanna deal with the stuffiness of the court."

"You are incredibly charismatic, prince, in your own way," she said wisely. "Pretty manners don't make up for one's courage, knowledge or benovelence, so it shouldn't be used to judge a person. You shine, prince. At least I think so. Your words, even if they are as rough as other people might seem to think, are filled with the sort of conviction and honesty that cannot be fabricated. You are able to give hope and reason, persuade people to follow you in your stead."

Liechtenstein went to touch him on the shoulder, but it went through as if there was nothing but air - she drew up short.

"You speak your words and you mean them without caring what others might say. It is an admirable trait. You will make a good king one day."

Alfred smiled - slow and sweet.

"... Thank you, sweetheart."

They started on their food, still steaming - and swapped stories of their childhood, Alfred driven to disbelief when Liechtenstein explained how old she was.

"Mm, thirty-four this year? Give or take..."

Alfred choked on the bread he was wolfing down, hitting his chest hard and he coughed noisily.

"Prince -"

"Thirty-_four!? _Can't we just have normal people looking _like their age _around here or something?" he asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Am I the only one around here who looks like twenty-one and _is _twenty-one!?"

Liechtenstein smiled sheepishly. "Well, magic does slow our development rates down..."

"Yeah. Right. I have magic just like my twin and you don't see us still looking like five year olds. Maybe it's 'cause you're a faerie. But Ivan's human too, I think..." Alfred pouted. "That means I'm the youngest, then."

"Don't feel so bad, prince. It's not a terrible thing to be young."

"But it's weird calling a thirty-four year old like a younger sister. No offense."

"None taken, and I like being referred to as a younger sister."

"Oh." Alfred blinked, then grinned widely. "Well then. Okay. You still look seventeen so -"

The sound of the door being opened jerked them out of conversation.

"You two went through a tumbler or something?" a rough voice asked.

Both the prince and the princess looked up at the newcomer standing at the doorway. Alfred might have not seen many griffons in his life - they mainly kept to themselves - but he was sure none of them had the kind of plumage this one had. His wings were pure black at the start, before they lightened sharply into stark white at the tips. His short hair was as white as freshly fallen snow and his eyes were a deep red-violet.

Even though he wore a strict-looking, deep blue uniform, his eyes held a spark of mischief, a smirk always playing at his lips. Alfred was reminded of a fox instead of a lion, but he definitely looked less stuffy than the rest of the griffons he met so far.

"Yeah well, it's not easy stopping by to clean ourselves up when we're on a dragon."

The man whistled. "Rode a dragon here? You have my respect, kid."

Alfred grinned.

"Yeah. So um, who're you?"

"Lord Chamberlain of the Household at your service. Actually, that pretty much sounds as if I have a really lame job," the griffon said lightheartedly, settling into the couch opposite both of the royals. He looked more sprawled than seated. "Full name's Gilbert Beilschmidt. Call me Gilbert. You must be Princess Liechtenstein, and Crown Prince - you're _dead!?_"

Alfred jumped. "What? Oh - wait, wait! No! I'm not dead, I'm just - it's a spell. Seriously."

Gilbert cocked an eyebrow. "Funny, I didn't know ghosts could sit. So anyway, you must be Crown Prince Alfred. So what brings you here to see old Rodeprick? I called him earlier but he's cleaning himself up, the stuffy bastard, so you'll just have to deal with me. Forgive my language, Princess, I ain't as nicely mannered like my brother."

Liechtenstein shook her head. "It's all right. I'm sure if you met my brother you would know I'm quite used to it."

"Faerie King Vash Zwingli. That's the one, violent with a crazy trigger finger if I remember correctly. And aren't there supposed to be the three of you?"

"Ivan went out to look for something," Alfred explained, noticing the way Gilbert frowned. "He said he'll be back soon."

"He better be. Ivan, huh..."

"You don't look like a Lord Chamberlain."

Alfred shut his mouth, but it was too late.

Gilbert, instead of taking offense, laughed. "It's cool, kid. I _know _I don't look like one. But I like the job, it's like plotting out war strategies without having to account for the losses of men. Just the occassional plate or two when the maids aren't careful or when they start panicking. New challenges everyday, I'm glad West put me up for this thing."

"West?"

"My brother, he should be here in a while too. Mostly because we've got two royal representatives from neighbouring kingdoms to see one of the Lords. It's not often that kind of thing happens, especially without some sort of word in advance. And at this hour, too." Gilbert grinned.

"Yeah, sorry about that -"

The door opened, admitting a man who looked to be the very definition of stern - slicked back blond hair, piercing pale blue eyes with chiseled features, looking remarkably similar to Gilbert. His wings were pure black. The clothes he wore were free of any creases, obviously pressed to perfection as they bore the designs of a high-ranking noble, materials of different shades of deep green.

Alfred paled.

"Apologies for the delay," he started, standing a few paces away from the door and straightening his clothes. "I am Ludwig Beilschmidt,Grand Duke of the _Steinadler _and I welcome you to our palace."

Alfred couldn't shut his trap on time again. "Oh _shit_."

Liechtenstein and Gilbert looked at him strangely, before the man spoke again.

"You look familiar," Ludwig murmured, before his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You!"

Alfred laughed nervously. "Me."

Gilbert straightened in his seat and blinked. "West? You know this kid?"

"Of course I would know him. Fifteen years or not, I would still remember him, come hell or high water." Ludwig frowned severely, crossing his arms. "Why exactly is this brat here?"

"I would also ask you why you are here, Ludwig, maligning my ward, but then again it would not be courteous as a guest," Ivan interjected icily, right behind Ludwig as he entered the room - and Gilbert visibly tensed, wings fluttering restlessly on his back.

Ivan smiled wryly at this, nodding at the griffon.

"Beilschmidt."

"_Winter_," Gilbert almost spat, but obviously forcing himself to retain some form of decorum. His claws twitched before Gilbert settled into his seat, struggling to show that he wasn't poised to strike. "You the one takin' care of the kid?"

"Yes. Glad to see both of you are getting along."

Gilbert grunted. Both Liechtenstein and Alfred shared a look at the strange interaction, then Alfred remembered about his current situation. So he turned to Ludwig, who stared at him warily - he inhaled.

"I'm really, really sorry," he started, fidgeting.

"You -" Ludwig cut himself off, staring at him strangely. "You are a ghost? I hadn't recieved word that Crown Prince is -"

"_Not _dead, thanks," Alfred cut in, annoyed. "It's just a spell, temporary stuff, long story, will get to that later."

"Very well. You were seven summers old at the time, were you not?"

"Yeah, and I'm all grown up now so I'm not _really _a brat, you know, and that was stupid. Yeah. I wasn't really thinking." Alfred's eyes darted at Ivan who cocked his eyebrow in return, then shrugged helplessly. "I was _seven_! How was I supposed to know there was a really important thing going down at the valley?"

Ludwig's expression went dry.

"Right. Okay. Fine, there was a lot of people. But I didn't know about the treaty you two were gonna sign -"

It went drier.

"I didn't mean to do it!"

"It does not change the fact that it was a cause for great embarassment to my people," Ludwig said, wings twitching before they settled. "It caused a great deal of trouble for your father because the griffons considered it a great insult for you to do such a thing. I could not help but assume the same thing before your father explained about your outrageous behaviour."

Alfred pouted.

"Embarrassment? _Again?_ What _exactly _did you do, _rytsar?_"

"Maybe you should enlighten some people here about your deed that day?" Ludwig suggested, face stern and Alfred was reminded of one of his stuffy tutors back at home when he didn't know the difference between the fork for the salad and the one for the fish. Honestly. Who needed to know all that? Food was food, no matter what you use to eat them with.

Alfred shifted guiltily. "Well... Fifteen years ago..."

--

--

_Fifteen Years Ago_

Alfred grumbled moodily, kicking ground before realising that the ground probably didn't deserve it, so he apologized to it mentally before heading off towards the back of the castle.

Stupid Ivan. He wasn't - he didn't - well. What did it matter? The stupid sorcerer was gone and his kingdom was rid of one Evil Sorcerer but it still didn't change the fact that Ivan was stupid and why did he have to leave so soon and -

He rubbed his eyes furiously before sitting down against the castle walls, knowing that nobody really came to the back gardens of the castle so he wouldn't have any busybody Dads or little brothers to disturb him and ask him if he was okay and if he wanted to come in for some food. He just needed a bit of Alfred time, that's all.

Whatever. It was done, and he shouldn't think about it anymore because it wasn't as if he was going to see him again.

Alfred sighed, scrubbing his face furiously before getting up. He needed to pee.

He went to the edge of the gardens, where it ended abruptly with cliffs. Distantly he noted there were people below in the valley, but he didn't really care at the moment, and he really needed to pee so someone would just have to deal with getting his head sprayed with piss.

The young prince dropped his pants and did his business, sighing as he did so. Well, no point in still sulking. Maybe he should grab some more cake -

"_**Verdammt**__!_"

- _oh shit._

Alfred hastily pulled his pants back up and looked over the fence meant to keep him from falling over the cliff, and then paling at the sight below.

"I'm sorry!" came out of his mouth before he could stop himself, and the crowd below looked up at him; all manner of magical creatures - faeries, griffons, demons, phoenixes and elves to name a few - focusing their sharp gazes at him, in which Alfred personally thought was a gaze all grown-ups had to master before getting to _be _a grown up.

You're In Big Trouble, Alfred Jones.

The griffon he peed on looked like a Very Important Person. And from the look on his face, he wasn't very happy. Neither was Arthur - a few paces away - who only barely dodged the onslaught of a seven-year old's business, glaring up at him with hawk-like eyes.

And Alfred also noticed the treaty which was supposed to be between the lord-looking griffon and his father and he distantly remembered something about Dad having a Very Important Event today with an alliance treaty and it looks like the treaty was soaked in -

Um.

Oh.

"Alfred _Fay Jones Kirkland_ -"

"I love you too Dad bye!" he shouted, panicking, and dashing towards the castle with his tail between his legs. Heroic Knight? _What _Heroic Knight? Arthur would kill him nevertheless and that's that, and he really was too young to die without saving a few princesses and fighting dragons and all that.

"I'm really very sorry for this - get _back here, young man!_" Arthur roared, while the griffon lord spewed out curses himself in his own language.

--

--

"So that's basically what happened," Alfred finished sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

His audience stared at him for one long, _long_ minute, before Gilbert burst out laughing.

"You - this was the kid who - _oh my god my stomach -_"

Ivan's look was incredulous while Ludwig's was resigned, the griffon lord rubbing both his temples at the same time. "I see you still remember it clearly."

"You _peed _on one of the peers of the realm," Ivan said, and the guilty flush that darkened Alfred's cheeks stamped out any more doubts in his head.

"Yeah, thanks. I did a lot of stupid things when I was younger." He turned to the griffon lord, then bowed his head. "I'm sorry for the trouble on that day. I still remember not apologizing to you about it, so... I kinda thought you'd remember about it when we came here. It seems like you still do."

Ludwig looked at him before grimacing, waving a dismissing hand. "Such things cannot be forgotten on a whim, but fifteen years longer spent on holding grudges is a waste of time. I can see now that those years have served you well." He suddenly smiled - faintly, and Alfred thought that he looked considerably less severe. "Now I'm sure you won't be inclined to use one of our cliffs in the city for such a thing again."

Alfred grinned. "If I'm desperate - kidding, kidding," he added hastily, when Ludwig looked stricken.

"Praise the Lord for that... Still. Why have you come to call upon Lord Roderich? Who should have been here ages ago, if I'm not mistaken..."

"Rodeprick probably got lost in the hallways again," Gilbert suggested, and Ludwig paled. "You know how bad he is with directions."

"I am _not _that incompetent, you hooligan," a clear, dignified voice spoke, and Alfred felt like his head wanted to spin. Just how many people were there? Already with the arrival of these two new griffons, one male and one female, it made the count about... Oh. Just seven.

This griffon looked even more dignified than Ludwig, if that was even possible. He had slightly wavy brown hair with a wild strand that stuck out noticably, and violet eyes. His clothes were in the similar style as Ludwig's - laces at the back and jacket cut strangely to accomodate for the wings, but it suited the man. His coat was long, navy blue in color with a white cravat and black pants to finish it off - golden brown for his wings.

In comparision, the female griffon beside him looked very sisterly. There was a flower in her long, light brown hair, and she had green eyes. She wore a flowing, short-sleeved dress that ended just below her knees. Her wings were light brown.

"This is Lord Roderich Edelstein, and Lady Elizabeta Hedevary," Ludwig explained to the guests, motioning to them respectively.

"I was held up by personal matters, forgive me."

Gilbert bared his teeth. "Personal matter, Rodeprick? You sure you weren't fooling around with Eliza -"

"D'you want to be hit by a frying pan again, Gil?" the woman called Elizabeta asked sweetly, causing the white-haired griffon to hold up his hands in defense. "I thought so - Princess! You look horrible!" She immediately rounded up on her companions, especially focusing her gaze on Alfred, who backed away. "These gents not treating you proper? What have you put the poor girl through? You'd better not tell me you're fooling 'round with this lot!"

Alfred squeaked. Honestly, girls were scary. Especially this one, and that comment with the frying pan. He didn't _want _to know - he saw Ivan in the background, struggling not to laugh, and he glared. _The bastard!_

Liechtenstein looked alarmed. "It's quite all right, Lady Elizabeta. In fact, he saved me from being a wyrm's next meal -"

"A wyrm! By the heavens, Princess - you there, don't you dare look away from me, boy! Now straighten up like a man!"

Elizabeta's eyes narrowed like a disapproving hawk (she might as well be one), sizing up Alfred as he scrambled to do as she said, returning the gaze with a paranoid look.

"... I'm not tasty," he tried meekly, and it garnered strange looked from everyone, save from Elizabeta - and Ivan - who snorted inelegantly. Elizabeta's was in disbelief, while Ivan's was to cover up a laugh. Which earned another scowl from Alfred.

"I'm not going to eat you, boy. You're the one who saved Princess?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"How'dyou do it?"

"Ran into the wyrm headfirst without thinking, ma'am," Alfred obediently replied, and Gilbert crowed, while both Roderich and Ludwig winced together. Obviously they knew how vicious wyrms were, and even Elizabeta's eyes held a bit of approval. But it still wasn't enough.

"Without thinking, you say? Saw the damsel in distress and went to save her?"

Alfred sputtered, getting up from his seat, frustration causing his words to be rougher than usual. "Look here, _Lady_! I don't care if you're some high ranking noble that I gotta respect or whatnot, but when you carry that tone with me especially since it's somethin' to do with sweetheart I'm not gonna take it lying down! I'm stuck here as a ghost 'cause I rejected a marriage proposal from a freakin' princess!" Elizabeta was about to say something else but Alfred hammered on. "I think it should be obvious from that I ain't gonna go off to the next pretty damsel to get her to like me! In fact this whole bullshit with the marriage _why does everyone talk about it_ I don't _**want**_to get_ married _-"

"I like this kid," Gilbert said casually, towards Roderich who rolled his eyes.

"- and you!"

Alfred rounded up on Ivan, who smiled, eyes up in twin crescents.

"To hell with your laughing!"

"Alright."

The prince growled.

"Alright, little prince," Ivan repeated, correcting himself. Alfred rolled his eyes, then stared warily at Elizabeta.

Who _giggled._

"You're a cute darlin', prince," she crooned, hands coming up to pinch him in the cheeks. Alfred squawked. "And handsome, too. I remember when you were a wee kid, still a babe during your ceremony when your father didn't even let a speck of dust go near you or your twin."

"_What_ - who - what ceremony?"

"Arthur wanted to make sure you were heir apparent from the start in a proper ceremony," Ivan replied, crossing his arms. "It was a formality to invite all the rulers of the realm, or at least their representatives. I'll explain more later."

"Was a big ceremony, that. We didn't expect stuffy ol' Arthur to be one ending up with the kids so everyone stopped by to give their blessings. I could barely see you in the mound of blankets the man put you in, you looked almost swamped." Eliza smiled. "But your baby stories are for another time. You said to come here for a matter?"

Alfred was promptly released from her hold, and he sat down heavily in his seat, looking warily at everyone in the room.

"... All of you are _crazy_," he muttered, which earned laughs, particularly from Gilbert and Eliza while Ludwig and Roderich sighed in resignation.

"You'll get used to it, I was just making sure you weren't going to run off with Princess anytime in the future. You wouldn't, would you?" For a moment, Alfred thought that Elizabeta smiled crazily. _Must be a trick of the light... _"Where's that brother of yours, Princess?"

Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped as Liechtenstein wrung her hands, expression tense.

"Princess?" Eliza moved, sitting beside the faerie. "What's wrong?"

Slowly she explained about her situation, and at the end of it everyone was sitting in their own seats; Ludwig and Ivan the only ones left standing. Shoulders were all set except for Alfred, who simply lounged. Alfred _wanted _to be tense, really, but the chair was really comfortable and that meal earlier was really warm, so all in all he was just enjoying the comfort, leaning back and looking at the ceiling with the _pretty lights -_

Gilbert growled low, an animalistic, guttural sound, which fascinated Alfred - he never heard such a thing before. "I don't like this," he stated, wings fluttering. "Someone out there has the power to break down century-old wards - there's only a handful of people in the realm who can do that, best to my knowledge." He grinned, but it looked more like a baring of teeth as he looked pointedly at Ivan. "And one of them's here right now."

Ivan returned it. "If I wanted to do such a thing, Beilschmidt, I would have done it a long time ago. Faerie magic does not interest me and you know this well."

Alfred straightened immediately, eyes swiveling to the pair. He had no idea Ivan was that powerful. _And what is up between him and Gilbert?_

Gilbert subsided, snorting. "Just sayin'."

"How any of them do you know, brother?" Ludwig asked, and Gilbert sighed, running a hand through his white hair.

"I know four. There's Winter over here, that recluse who's holed up in the Far East, the Grand Master and your dad, kid," Gilbert replied, finishing it with a look towards Alfred. The prince blinked, then slumped back into his seat.

"Yeah." It wasn't as if he didn't know that, but it was still a surprise sometimes to know his father had that kind of power. Most of the time he just threw things, ruled over everyone and acted like how he should act as a father.

"But getting back to the subject, this is something we should discuss after we get your friend back, Rodeprick."

The aristrocrat dismissed the nickname. "Of course, it is our immediate concern," he said, then hesitated. "Though I still have no idea why he would want you to look for me. Va - Zwingli has made it clear many times we have no association with each other."

"Old bonds run deep, Roderich. Whatever you might or might not be now, the past does not change." Ludwig finally moved around a chair to take a seat. "You still care for him, do you not?"

"To a degree, yes. Nevertheless..." Roderich sighed. "Mayhap he called upon me because our territory is the closest, and because of those bonds. Not in any relation to breaking the curse itself."

As Alfred watched all of them discuss, he suddenly felt that they were suited to their system. Before they arrived, Ivan explained that the 'Grand Duke' was not technically the absolute sovereign of the land; the rule was shared equally between three rulers, with their own territory to watch over. The Grand Duke was the representative of the three but all decisions were agreed on undividedly. He went on to explain further that this kind of system would not work if the rulers did not have a sense of strong kinship.

Looking at these four it wasn't hard to believe such a thing existed - even for Gilbert's case. Alfred figured that even though he was the Lord Chamberlain, his words held a lot of weight. He was acting more like an advisor, obvious when Ludwig was content to let his brother speak out his opinions.

In fact, it looked like Gilbert was suited to be a Lord himself. Then why wasn't he one?

"From what I heard, sweetheart's older brother is one crafty guy." And it wasn't until everyone stared at him that Alfred realised he spoke out loud. Still, he continued. "He probably had a damn good reason for telling his little sister to find a guy he didn't like. It could've been just, 'Get help from the _Deutsch'_, but instead he gave a particular name. So I think we should just go there _with _the guy, and work out how to break it then, right? Hell, we already got a few ideas in our heads how to go with it."

The griffons, in particular, stared at him - it was becoming a well-loved past time, he just knew it - before Ivan chuckled, and Gilbert whistled low.

"Nice one, kid."

"Sometimes I wonder if you have another twin in your head, little prince."

"One twin in real life's enough for me, thanks," Alfred said, grinning. "And I can see sweetheart's still tired from all that flying, I'm just speeding things up."

"Very well." Roderich nodded at the prince before straightening his clothes and standing up. "We should leave as soon as possible."

"And that'd be tomorrow, after Princess is all rested up and ready to go," Elizabeta said firmly, daring for any of them to challenge her. Everyone gave their own murmurs of agreement, with Ludwig pulling a bell from beside a shelf.

"We will discuss over the tampering of ancient magic once this matter is settled. Even if it is faerie magic, I have a feeling all of us would be involved one way or another... Tomorrow, Roderich will go with you -"

"I'll come too," Gilbert said, popping his knuckles idly.

Ludwig nodded. "And Gilbert. Then it is settled." The door opened, admitting two servants who bowed - then looked shocked at Alfred's ghostly state.

"Take the prince to the Nymphea Room, Master Ivan to the -"

"I'll be staying with the prince," Ivan interrupted Elizabeta, then nodded at the rest of the griffons. "Beilschmidt, Ludwig. Roderich."

Elizabeta's eyes sparkled with something Alfred decided he didn't like just because he didn't, and she smiled. "Alright. Come along, Princess, I'll bring you to your room."

--

--

When they reached the chambers, it was a nicely furnished room in the theme of greys and blues, a definite contrast to the rest of the palace. It was connected to a bathroom to the right, with a balcony facing east, presenting a view of the lush valley and the forests beyond. Still, the colours were easy on the eyes, and Alfred strode around, breathing in the fresh air when he stepped outside. Then he looked back at the room, and noticed something definitely wrong with it.

"...There's only one bed."

"Blatant observation, _rytsar._"

"Shut up. How the hell are we gonna share a bed? We're not going to share a bed."

Ivan leered. "But you looked comfortable leaning against me earlier, little prince -"

"That's different, that's on Beef!"

The sorcerer shrugged. "Same concept."

"Beef's a dragon, that's a _bed, __**one **_bed if I might remind you -"

Ivan laughed softly. "Just go to sleep, prince." He waved a hand over said piece of furniture, eyes narrowed in concentration before breaking it once something seemed to click into place. Then he went to the table, waving his hands again over the surface, summoning all manner of books and parchment with stationery to write. Then he settled into a nearby chair, opening one of those ancient-looking tomes.

"You're not sleeping?" Alfred asked, crossing the room with a few steps, peering over his shoulder. "What's that?"

"Ancient elven spells."

"For what?"

"Now don't tell me you have forgotten."

Alfred stared out blankly. Then he snapped his fingers. "Spells to make me touch things," he said, then made a double-take. "W-wait, for _real?_ Why're you being so nice about it?"

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to be _mean_ about it?"

"Um. No. But you don't really have to do all this, I mean - I was such a _brat _to you, seriously, I kept on kicking you on the shins and calling you names and - _why?" _he settled on, shifting from one foot to another, restless.

"I _did _tell you that this was one of my obligations as a Master."

"So it's work? Just work?"

"Why are you asking such questions, prince?"

"Oh. Well." Alfred slumped slightly, then strode back to the bed. "I'm going to sleep then."

Of all the hells... Ivan looked at the confounding prince, before getting back to the books and settling in; if he learned something about living as long as he had, it was that time spent on wondering about trivalities was time truly wasted - unless... "If you're worried about me getting into the bed with you in the middle of the night, prince, then you shouldn't."

"W-What the - who said I was worried about _that!?_ You're such an ass, you know that?_"_

Ivan turned back just in time to see Alfred taking off his undershirt, with boots and jacket strewn on the floor - Ivan noted that fact distantly, and wondered if it would do any difference in breaking the spell if any of his equipment on hand were missing. And the boy really did cut a fine figure, with all the training he must have gone through, and this was definitely not the train of thought he should be entertaining, especially when he could somehow hear Arthur breaking his neck for even thinking about his son that way.

Well.

Ivan definitely felt the journey's difficulty rising up a notch from that point on.

Alfred had the shirt right down to his wrists when he suddenly stopped like a deer catching sight of a hunter.

"What're you looking at?" Alfred asked warily, suddenly shy. "Stop staring. It's creepy. Get back to your work or something."

Ivan smiled, nonchalantly covering up his slip. It wouldn't do for him to run off too wildly with his thoughts - barring Arthur's inevitable wrath, he was merely Alfred's caretaker, and even that was merely temporary. He was far too young for him... And Alfred obviously would balk at the slightest thought, if his frequent outbursts of '_Evil Sorcerer!' _when he was younger was anything to judge by.

It was just as his Master always told him. He hated it when the old man was right (no doubt he would find this amusing, the bastard. He always, _always _knew).

"Just making sure you don't hurt yourself getting into bed, _rytsar,"_ he said idly, motioning to the miscellany that littered the bed. Alfred paused, jaw dropping. "You never know with foolish princes, after all; you might trip over your sheets when I'm not looking or even crack your head on a bed post -"

He let the pillow hit him straight on the face.

--

--

He could tell that she was impatient. She was always touchy, but this time she was pacing the floors, and already for the third time - he sighed, walking down the stairs, away from his spot near the railing of the second floor where he was watching from ever since after dinner in the dining hall. He ate alone with Yekaterina.

"Nataliya -"

"_Sestra_ can say what she wants, but I only listen to myself and my brother," she cut in ruthlessly, visibly struggling with the bandages around her hands; the last spell they did took a lot out of the sorceress. Even his hands were burnt; he couldn't imagine what Nataliya was feeling because she refused to see her sister for healing. The bandages were shabbily put together, done by inexperienced hands better off for drawing runes.

He stepped closer, shaking his head.

"You should at least let her clean that up. She _does _care for you, you know."

"I just want _braht _to care for me."

He frowned. "He does care for you. You're his little sister."

"Then why will he not marry me? It is obvious that you are lying."

"He cares for you as a _sibling,"_ he stressed, and Nataliya looked furious at being argued with, but he knew she would let it pass. They've been in each other's company for a while now. "And people don't just marry their siblings."

"Nobody tells me what to do; I want to be with my beloved brother."

"You can probably start by not freaking him out so much," he joked hesitantly, putting up his hands in defense when she scowled. "Just a thought. Now come on, let's get you fixed up. Yekaterina's worried sick."

Nataliya crossed her arms, refusing to budge. "Why should I?" she asked coldly, but with a little petulance into that tone and he was reminded of the princess who had to kiss the frog.

"Because the longer you heal, the longer we'll take to finish our work, and the longer it is you'll get to see Ivan?" he suggested as casually as he could.

She glared icily, before turning towards the staircase as he followed her. "You are part demon inside for all this slyness you secretly possess, I am sure of it. You seem to thrive being assumed as docile and innocent; I cannot believe I was fooled into thinking you are anything like that," she murmured, face smoothing out into a bored, unassuming expression. He smiled with relief behind her, though he was tempted to say he really _was _docile and he didn't really fancy picking fights.

But she'll probably snap at him again, he thought warily. If ever, Ivan was probably the only one she would smile sweetly for.

--

--

End chapter two.

--

--

A/N: How mysterious. And yes, I'll be adopting the name Yekaterina for Ukraine, lol.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
